With A Little Help From My Friends
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Set after 2x01, Trevor didn't take to kindly to Mike's threat. Now Mike is fighting for his life, and no one knows, will he be found before it's too late? Eventual Mike/Harvey Slash. Don't like don't read. Raiting to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners **

I watch suits for the first time a couple of months ago and I was surprised when I feel in love with it. After watching 2x01 I re watched ever episode twice and once again I was reminded of how much I love it. After reading almost ever Mike/Harvey friendship and Slash story on this site I decided to write my own, this is once again another Mike gets hurt and has to be looked after by Harvey because I fell in love with those types of stories. This is SLASH so if you don't like don't read. Donna and Jessica will play quite large roles in this story.

Mike and Jessica are still in Harvey's office Jessica is beginning to realise that it seems like there isn't anything that the kid doesn't know and that maybe he could be an asset.

"If you didn't go to Harvard why is you name in the records?" Jessica asks curious as it is one thing that she would like to know.

"Lola Jenson." Mike informs her simply.

"Explain." Jessica tells him raising an eyebrow.

"The night that the case wrapped up she came here, she gave me a diploma and she informed me she added an extra layer of protection she hacked in and added my name to the records, she did it to say thank you for helping her with her father." Mike explains to his boss hoping that she isn't going to fire him.

Jessica sits for a few minutes thinking to herself after silence for a few minutes Jessica says "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're not firing me." Mike says becoming over joyed with happiness.

"No good night Mike." Jessica tells Mike.

"Good night Jessica." Mike says before leaving Harvey's office before he leaves he heads down to his cubical to collect the laptop that Benjamin gave him as he realises that he must put into place a system in case Trevor tries something else. Once he grabs the laptop he leaves Pearson Hardman to head home only stopping at a 24 hour electronic store as he does.

As Mike is leaving the building Jessica heads back to her office where she finds Harvey sitting in her desk chair.

"Why am I not surprised that you didn't go home like I told you to." Jessica says to Harvey as she enters her office.

"I wanted to stay to see whether I should start packing up my office tomorrow." Harvey tells Jessica standing up and moving from behind Jessica's desk to in front of it.

"I'm not firing the kid." Jessica informs Harvey sitting down in her chair.

"You like him; you think he can do well here." Harvey realises with a smile.

"I don't like him and I certainly don't like this situation but he could be an asset." Jessica tells Harvey.

"See you tomorrow Jessica." Harvey says as turns to leave her office.

"I'm glad you finally found someone who isn't Donna your brother or myself that you actually care about." Jessica tells Harvey before he has a chance to leave.

"I don't care; I just didn't want the hassle of finding a new Associate." Harvey tells Jessica turning back around to face her.

"In all the years that I have known you, I have never seen you defend, risk and stick your neck out as much as you do for the kid" Jessica says standing up and walking over to him "You have never threatened to quit for someone because of someone yes but never for someone, you care Harvey so the kid must be pretty dam special and that I'm interested in seeing discovering just what skill that kid has." Jessica tells him.

"Don't go speeding it around I have a reputation to protect." Harvey tells Jessica before leaving her office knowing that she can read him as well as Donna can and there is no point lying.

In the cab on his way home between Pearson Hardman and the electronic store Mike tried to think about what exactly it would that Trevor would try, as he is positive that he would do something as he has never stayed away for too long in the past and he won't stay away this time he thinks to himself what is it that Trevor could try, he has already tried to destroy his career Then he remembers a conversation from a few months ago before he joined the firm where Trevor jokes that if he wanted to he could get someone put in jail for a long time if he just planted some of his drugs in the persons apparent and then anonymously called the police, at the time Trevor joked that he wouldn't because the buds were too expensive and no one pissed him off that much.

"I defiantly pissed him of enough." Mike thinks to himself and he gets the cabby to stop at a 24 hour electronic store where he purchase's a micro camera just in case Trevor really is stupid enough to come back and try something.

When he gets back into his apartment Mike links the camera up to his computer and connects him so that no matter what the camera will transmit straight to the program he has installed on his computer even if the laptop is off the second that it gets turned on it will transmit. Once he does that he puts a password on the program which no one will know or understand. Once he gets that all set up he looks around and tries and decides where he should place the camera, he looks around his apartment and finally decides on the clock in his little kitchen area as it will be a few of the whole apartment. Once he places the camera in the clock face and as it is so small it wouldn't be noticeable unless you knew it was there. Once he places the camera he cheeks the how it views and realizes that he chose the right place that the camera can see all of the apartments except for some of his bedroom. When Mike begins to shut down the laptop he thinks to himself that it will not be leaving the office again it will be kept locked in his desk draw. He places the computer in the only lockable draw he has in his apartment before heading to bed.

The next morning Mike makes his way to Pearson Hardman making sure he is early so that he doesn't annoy Jessica or Harvey, first he heads down to his cubical to lock up the computer then he heads up to Harvey's office.

"So you're staying." Donna says to Mike when he gets to her desk.

"I'm staying." Mike tells Donna, who smiles at him and says "He's waiting for you.'

"He is." Mike says surprised before heading into Harvey's office.

"Come on we have a client to meet." Harvey tells Mike as he enters the office.

Mike nods "Who is it?" he asks.

"Names Kyle Newman head of the Newman corporation he said on the phone that he has something he needs to discuss with us." Harvey tells Mike getting up from his desk.

Mike nods "I would like to say thanks, for sticking up to Jessica for threatening to quit if she fired me, it means a lot to me." Mike tells Harvey as they begin to leave his office.

"I didn't do that for you I didn't want to try and find a new associate." Harvey tells Mike as they walk pass Donna.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself Harvey." Mike says with a smile Harvey gives him a look as if to say it's the truth but Mike gives him a look which says that he doesn't believe it for a second Harvey gets a tiny smile on his face but the quickly disappears when he sees who is walking up to him and Mike.

"Daniel." Harvey says politely reminding himself that as much of a dick this guy is he is still unfortunately his boss.

"Harvey." Daniel responds also in a polite tone but all three of them can tell that both Harvey's and Daniels faking politeness.

"Well if you would excuse me we have to go meet a client." Harvey tells Daniel.

"We?" Daniel says surprised that Harvey will take someone else with him to meet a client.

"Yes we, this is my associate Mike Ross, Mike Daniel Hardman." Harvey says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Ross, you must be good if Harvey is taking you with him he doesn't usually care to, I will be interested in seeing what exactly you can do when I return in a month." Daniel tells Mike shaking his hand.

"So you still plan to return." Harvey comments.

"Of course I told you yesterday that I am not that man anymore after once my daughter leaves for Harvard in a month I will be coming back to work here again, now If you excuse me Jessica is waiting for me." Daniel tells Harvey with a fake smile.

"Mr Ross." He says to Mike before heading to Jessica's office.

"I hate that guy." Harvey says to Mike.

Mike laughs a little "He didn't seem too bad." Mike tells Harvey.

"He is his is a sneaky snake in the grass who is up to something and whatever it is it can't be good, try and stay away from him when he comes back he can be worse than Louis" Harvey informs Mike as the reach the elevator.

"I'll remember that." Mike tells Harvey as the pair makes it down to Ray and Harvey's town car in silence.

When they reach the car and begin to drive Harvey decides to ask the question that he has been curious about "Do you know who told Jessica?" Harvey asks.

"Yes." Mike answers.

"And who was it?" Harvey asks.

"Trevor" Mike answers and Harvey opens his mouth to say something but Mike cuts him off "Before you say anything I've cut him off completely I honestly don't care what happens to him anymore I told him that I also reminded him of something to try and get him to stay away but I don't know if he is that smart he has never stayed away in the past not even when.." Mike begins to say something but quickly shuts his mouth realizing what he is about to say.

"Not even when what?" Harvey asks curious as to what he was planning to say and why he stopped himself.

"Nothing it doesn't matter." Mike tells Harvey looking out of the window so that he isn't looking at Harvey.

"It seems like it matters you can't even look at me." Harvey tells Mike interested feeling a hit on concern for his associate, not concern curiosity he thinks to himself about what that guy had done in the past and why Mike keeps giving him more chances.

Mike sighs realizing that he might as as well tell him he's Harvey and hope he takes it well as he will find out eventually and if can't find out he will get Donna to and there is nothing that can be hidden from that woman "When we were high school Sophomores I was seeing someone it was pretty serious we had been seeing each other for a few months but I hadn't told Trevor because I didn't know how he would react my Grandmother was the only person who knew, one night we were at a party and the person I was seeing and myself snuck away we were in one of the spare bedrooms making out when the door opened and in walks Trevor if it was any other situation he would have made a joke and walked away but this time he didn't you see I was making out with a mutual friend of both of us Zack I hadn't told Trevor that I am Bi and had been with Zack for months he just looked at us with so much anger and disgust then he walked away and I knew what it meant so I broke down and cried on Zack." Mike explains the clearly his throat and quickly begins to explain the rest of the situation not looking at Harvey as he realizes how weak that made him sound

"Anyway the next day at school I confronted Trevor I wanted to tell him the truth that I am Bi and that I had been with Zack for months and that it was something that would never change I was hoping that he would except it we had been friends for so long but he didn't he told me that he was disgusted in me that he never wanted to see me again and he walked off I grabbed his arm to try and stop him but he punched me in the face and threw me against the lockers said that I was to stay away from him, and I did for about a month I stayed away avoided him at school didn't go to any of the places I knew he hung out at and we barely saw each other just ignored him when we did then one night there is a knock on the apartment door and it was Trevor to say I was shocked would be an understatement he looked like a mess he told me that his grandfather who he was really close to had died and he said that all he wanted was his best friend back and he apologized I accepted it and we became friends again but for a long time were weren't as close as we once were, and I could always tell that whenever I said I was seeing someone there was a little flicker of relief in his eyes if I said it was a girl and a flicker of that same disgust if I was seeing a guy but he never said anything so I left it alone, that's how I know he's not staying away he didn't then he's not going to now." Mike explains to Harvey.

"If he does try something again or if you even hear from him I want you to call me right away." Harvey tells Mike angry about what Trevor did and how bad of a friend he was to Mike.

"It will be fine I can handle him if he tries something, after what I reminded him off last night I don't think he will be stupid enough to though I can't be sure." Mike tells Harvey.

"Just call anyway Kid, and what exactly did you remind him off?" Harvey asks very interested.

"Just that he should remember just how much and what I know if he really wants to destroy my life. Because I could do the same" Mike explains.

Harvey nods feeling like know more questions on exactly what Mike knows may be best.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Mike decides to ask something "So you don't have anything else to say about what else I just told you?" Mike asks curious.

Harvey realizing exactly what Mike is referring to just says simply "It would be hypocritical of me if I did."

"You're Bi?" Mike asks surprised.

"Yes." Harvey answers simply.

Mike nods and the two slip back into their comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

When they arrive at the Newman corporation Harvey speaks again "Kyle is a very powerful man but he hates lawyers he likes to handle everything by himself for him to call me and say that he needs help it's something big and important, now over the years I have developed a semi good relationship with Kyle but most likely he's not going to like you much." Harvey explains to Mike as they enter the building.

"Got it." Mike answers.

Harvey and Mike get taken to Kyle's office when they enter Harvey greats Kyle a man who looks like he is in his mid-thirties with short slightly spiky blond hair wearing a suit that may cost more than Harvey's and introduces Mike and like Harvey predicted he doesn't look too happy to see two lawyers in his office.

"So what's the problem Kyle?" Harvey asks as they sit down across from him.

"Why do you think there is a problem Harvey?" Kyle asks.

"Because you have been my client for 6 years and the only time you have ever called me is when there's a problem so what is it?" Harvey asks wanting to get this meeting done with a soon as possible so that he doesn't have to deal with Kyle for too long but then realizes that if the meeting ends to quickly then he may have to deal with Daniel again.

"A former employee has been arrested by the DOJ for a suspicious payment they have contacted me and I need to go through all the records to discover one of two things that this employee stole from me and level chargers or that she wasn't the only one and that I need to find the proof that will show the DOJ the I was telling the truth that I didn't know" Kyle explains.

"When did you hear from the DOJ?" Harvey asks curious to know just how much his client kept from him.

"Last night you were my first call this morning." Kyle informs him.

"Smart decision, consider it done." Harvey tells Kyle surprised that he didn't wait longer than he did.

"Thank you Harvey." Kyle says thankful.

"No problem, but remember for next time that you have me on retainer you can call me any time." Harvey tells his client standing up and shaking his hand.

"I'll have the paper work delivered to you later today." Kyle tells Harvey who nods and both he and Mike leave.

Harvey and Mike make their way back downstairs to Ray who is waiting as they get in the car Ray asks "Back to the office?"

Harvey looks at his watch "Go the long way, and then hopefully Hardman is gone by then." Harvey tells Ray who nods and pulls out into traffic.

"You're avoiding your boss you're not scared of him are you?" Mike asks amused by Harvey's action.

"Of course not the guys a Dick I don't want to have to deal with him before I have to." Harvey explains.

Mike nods.

When Harvey and Mike finally get back to the office boxes and boxes of paper work are waiting for them.

"Let me know what you find." Harvey tells Mike when he sees how many boxes there are.

"Of course what are you going to do?" Mike asks Harvey.

"Talk to the DOJ find out what kind of case they have." Harvey tells Mike who nods.

Mike spends the rest of the afternoon and night in the room with the boxes going through it all at about 3:30 am he has finally finished going through it all so he gives Harvey a call.

"I've gone through it all everything you need to know is on your desk she was working alone." Mike tells Harvey when he answers his phone.

"Good work go home and get some sleep I'll see you later." Harvey responds.

"Harvey its after three am it will take me at the very least half an hour to get home that gives me less than 3 hours to sleep before I have to be back here again most likely a lot less." Mike reminds him.

"You can come in at 8." Harvey tells Mike before hanging up.

"Because that makes such a difference" Mike thinks to himself as he grabs his bag and starts his bike ride home.

When he gets home at about 4:30 the first thing Mike does is put his bag away before taking off his jacket and shirt but before he has a chance to change for bed anymore there is a knock on his door. Confused about who it could be Mike looks through the peep hole and sees Trevor standing there deciding not to answer it he turns away planning to just ignore him when he hears Trevor's voice say.

"Let me in Mike I know you home." Just from what he said Mike can tell that Trevor is drunk and most likely high.

"Go away Trevor I don't want anything else to do with you." Mike yells back turning to head back to his bedroom.

A couple of seconds later he hears a crash and Mike is glad that the apartment opposite is vacant so that they can't complain about the noise as his door gets broken its hinges by Trevor ramming it.

"What the hell man you made your choice when you tried to destroy my career I don't want anything to do with you leave." Mike tells him.

"No." Trevor says walking over so that he is only a about a meter away from Mike "You think you're so perfect with your mind and your fancy job you think that you can do anything." Trevor says punching Mike in the face knocking him to the floor.

"I am better than you and I didn't start this you did when you went to my boss and at least I only threatened I didn't actually do anything" Mike says as Trevor's foot comes out of nowhere kicking him hard in the side.

"You're a pathetic person Ross." Trevor tells him as with difficulty Mike gets up and throws a punch himself hitting Trevor in the side of the face knocking him down.

Knowing what he has to do Mike tries to make his way to his phone but before he can get there he gets tacked by Trevor his head hitting the ground hard and knocking him out.

Trevor seeing what he does kicks Mike in the abdomen a couple more times trying to get him to fight back "Your pathetic, fight back." Trevor tells Mike as he kicks him, when after a couple more kicks Mike doesn't respond Trevor realizes that he is seriously hurt and runs out of the apartment leaving Mike hurt and unconscious on his apartment floor.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners**

AN: Thanks to everyone he read, reviewed and or added to alerts. Please review

Later that morning Harvey arrives at the office at the normal time of 7:30. He heads to his office where he finds the folders that Mike left for him. He opens the first and begins to read at 7:55 he has finished the files "Donna Mike should be in some time in the next 10 minutes I want to see him when he does." Harvey says.

"Of course." Donna responds.

At 20 past 8 there is no sign of Mike and Harvey is beginning become annoyed "Donna call him see where the hell he is."

"On it." Donna says she first tries his cell and receives no answer, she then tries his home line and doesn't receive an answer on that either.

"He's not answering neither his home or cell." Donna tells Harvey walking into his office.

Harvey frowns that's really not like Mike he always answers his cell even at the most inappropriate times "Keep trying he didn't get home to late he could still be sleeping. " Harvey tells Donna.

Donna nods and heads back to her desk where she keeps trying to call Mike on both is cell and his home number at 8:40 Harvey heads back out to Donna "Still nothing?" He asks.

"No I've been trying for the last 20 minutes there is no answer on his cell or home I have left a hundred messages, this isn't like him Harvey." Donna tells Harvey not wanting to admit it but she is worried about Mike.

Harvey frowns and heads back to his office not even giving Donna any instructions he heads to his desk and grabs his phone and calls Mike, when he likes Donna receives no answer he frowns and hangs up his phone, Donna is right this really isn't like Mike. He stands for a few minutes trying to decided what to do thinking to himself that it's a strong possibility that he is just sleeping then realises that that one of the many phone calls would have woken him if he was. Remembering what Mike said yesterday about Trevor Harvey opens his desk draw and pulls out the spare key to Mike's place that he insisted Harvey take and he calls Ray to meet him downstairs before grabbing his jacket and leaving his office.

"You're going to see if he is ok your worried." Donna say surprised when she sees Harvey leave his office.

"I'm not worried I have a Puppy who I need to teach to answer when he is called." Harvey tells Donna.

"Whatever you say you're worried, you wouldn't be going to see him if you weren't you would be waiting for him to get here to kick his ass otherwise." Donna tells Harvey.

"Yeah, well, I'll be back soon." Harvey tells Donna before leaving.

"Where to Harvey?" Ray asks when Harvey gets down to the car.

"Mike's place." Harvey tells Ray as he climbs in the back of the car.

After 50 minutes Ray pulls up out the front of Mike's apartment.

"Do you want me to wait?" Ray asks Harvey.

"Go have some food and coffee I'll call you when we need picking up." Harvey tells Ray.

Ray nods and gets back in the car and drives off.

Harvey heads into the building and heads up to the top floor where he knows Mike's apartment is, he walks down the corridor and when he sees that Mike's apartment doesn't have a door he goes rushing in and finds Mike on the floor not wearing a shirt with bruises covering his torso and unconscious. He stands in shock for less than a second then he goes running to his associate his friend kneels on the ground next to him and the first thing he does is check for a pulse he lets out a sigh of relief when he finds one though the fact that it is rather week worries him.

"Hold on Mike I'll get help." Harvey says pulling out his phone and dialling 911.

"Hallo I need an ambulance at (Mikes address) we have an unconscious male who has bruising all over his torso like he was beaten his pulse is also week." Harvey tells the operator.

"Yes, see you soon." Harvey says hanging up the phone.

"Mike come on wake up." Harvey says grabbing a pillow of Mike's couch and putting it under his head.

"Listen to me right now kid, you are not allowed to die ok you hear me you are going to wake up and mock me for showing emotion." Harvey tells Mike reaching out and grabbing his hand "Just hold on kid I'm not going to leave you so you better not, if you squeeze my hand I promise you can mock me all you want and I won't say anything, come on Mike." Harvey tells him more worried than he has been in a long time and feeling so useless that there is nothing he can do.

After about a minute Mike doesn't wake up and Harvey decides that he is not going to leave Mike until he is awake he pulls out his phone and dies a number.

"Harvey Spector's office." Donna answers the phone with a pleasant tone of voice.

"Cancel my clients for the rest of the day." Harvey tells her.

"Why? Harvey what's going on? Why wasn't Mike answering?" Donna asks worried as it must be bad for Harvey to cancel his clients for the rest of the day.

"Mike's hurt badly he's currently unconscious on his apartment floor he has bruising all over his torso and his pulse is faint, judging by the fact that he currently has no door to his apartment I would say that he was beaten I'm waiting for the paramedics, but I don't know how long he has been like this or how much longer he has." Harvey explains once again checking Mike's pulse to assure himself that it is there.

"What! Who would do that? What hospital are you going to?" Donna asks Harvey.

"Mercy is the closes so most likely there and at the moment all I have is a suspicion about who it was." Harvey tells Donna feeling that after what Mike said yesterday that Trevor seems the most likely culprit.

"Ok." Donna says hearing the worry and pure fear in Harvey's voice she doesn't freak out like she wants to but stays calm then realises something "You're meant to have a meeting with Jessica at 10." She reminds her.

"Tell her what's happened, but Donna until we know more don't tell anyone but Jessica." Harvey tells her.

"What about his Grandmother?" Donna asks searching on her computer for her number.

"No I will talk to her once we know something I don't want her to be told over the phone or by anyone but me, waiting until we know something will be best it will be bad for her if she has to wait and worry for news so for now we tell her nothing at least until there is something to tell her." Harvey tells Donna feeling that it will be for the best.

"Ok I'll see you at the hospital once I've talked to Jessica and cancelled your clients call me if they take him to any other hospital besides Mercy." Donna says hanging up.

Harvey puts his phone back in his pocket once again taking Mike's hand with his own hoping that he will get some kind of reaction from him and just sits and waits for the paramedics his eyes not leaving his associates face only moving when he check's to make sure that Mike has a pulse every 30 seconds.

After a few minutes he hears a noise and the next thing he knows 3 paramedics come rushing in.

"What happened?" A female paramedic with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail and who looks about 25 asks Harvey.

"He didn't show up to work this morning was meant to start at 8 my assistant and I tried calling but he didn't answer so I decided to come and see if he was ok because he always answers his phone when I got hear the door was broken and he was laying here on the floor I cheeked for his pulse which is very week and I called for paramedics I put a pillow under his head to try and help make him more comfortable." Harvey informs the paramedics as the move him out of the way so that they can get to Mike.

The paramedics nod and start to work on Mike they put an oxygen mask on him, connect him to different monitors and stabilise him on a board.

Harvey can't catch much of what they are saying but from what he can hear he realises that it isn't good.

"He needs to get to a hospital." The oldest of the group a man with brown hair and a goatee who looks to be in his late 30s says.

"I'm riding along." Harvey informs the paramedics as they use the board to lift Mike.

The paramedics looks at each other than at Harvey and nod. The paramedics carry Mike down the stairs and into the waiting ambulance, as Harvey and the female and the other Paramedic hop in the back while the goatee man gets in front to drive.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits **

Donna manages to cancel Harvey's clients within a few minutes and telling each of them that an emergency has come up and that Harvey will reschedule. Once she is sure that there are no more clients that need to be called she makes her way to Jessica's office.

"Donna what can I help you with?" Jessica asks when she sees Donna.

"Harvey can't make it to your meeting he has cancelled all his clients for the day." Donna tells Jessica walking into her office shutting the door behind her.

"Why?" Jessica asks confused and slightly angry.

"He's with Mike who from what Harvey said is fighting for his life." Donna tells Jessica allowing the fear and pain of thinking about someone she loves being hurt to creep into his voice.

"Sit down and explain what happened." Jessica tells Donna as out of all the reason she could think of why Harvey would cancel his appointments for the day that wasn't even on the list.

Donna nods and takes a seat across from Jessica "Mike was here to the early hours of this morning Harvey told him that he didn't have to be in to 8 so that he could get a bit more sleep not that it would have done much good how far away Mike lives, at 20 past 8 there was no sign of Mike, Harvey asked me to call him and I did both his home and Cell but there was no answer which is odd because Mike always answers his phone Harvey told me to keep trying while he went back into his office 20 minutes later there was still no answer Harvey went back into his office collected something from his draw I think it was Mike's spare apartment key tried calling him himself then called Ray to get him to come pick him up he was going Mike he said he was going to teach a puppy answer when he is called but you know Harvey if that's all it was for he would have waited for Mike to get in and punish him then he wouldn't actually go and see him for him to he must be really worried, I received a call from Harvey a few minutes ago he said to cancel his clients for the rest of the day that when he got to Mike's apartment he found that the door was gone and he found Mike unconscious on the floor his torso covered in bruises and he could only get a fait pulse." Donna explains.

"Oh god." Jessica says in shock lost for words. "Did Harvey say anything about who did it?" Jessica asks the first thing coming to her mind once she comes out of her shock.

"He said he had a suspicion, so it must be someone that Mikes knows if Harvey thinks he knows or it could be random though Harvey must have a reason for having a theory about who would do that to Mike." Donna explains.

"Mike's grandmother do you have her contact information? She should be informed." Jessica says to Donna.

"Harvey said not to he said that he wants to tell her himself in person once there is some actual news he said no one but him are allowed to tell her." Donna explains.

"He really cares a lot about the kid doesn't he." Jessica comments surprised as she was beginning to see that Harvey does care she just wasn't aware of how much he does.

"It's more than that." Donna tells Jessica who looks surprised.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asks.

"Harvey won't admit this to anyone not even himself but he's in love with Mike." Donna tells Jessica as she has spent enough time around Harvey to be able to read him pretty well.

"Really?" Jessica asks surprised, she knows that Harvey is Bi so she's not surprised by that what she is surprised about is Donna saying 'in love' and not just having feelings for.

"Really, ever since he meet Mike he has been different he is more relaxed more himself around Mike that he is around anyone Harvey may not be ready to admit it but I've seen the looks heard their conversations seen how they act around each other Harvey loves him." Donna explains to Jessica.

"What about Mike is he even?" Jessica asks Donna complete surprised by the information making a note to watch Harvey and Mike more carefully when Mike is healed, not if when.

"He is, I was the first person he told here had only been working hear a couple of days and Harvey was being Harvey so I took him to get a coffee help the kid out a bit when we ran into these two guys one was called Andy the other was called Jack Mike introduced them as friends but I could tell there was something else going on he made sure we spent as little time as possible with them on our way back I could tell Mike was upset I asked him what who they were and Mike told me that Andy was his ex-boyfriend and that they only broke up 3 weeks before hand, he told me then that he was bi and that he tends to date more guys than girls but after his last couple of relationships he wanted to take a break from Men, I didn't press him for the reasons why." Donna explains.

Jessica nods amazed by just what Donna knows.

"I better get to the hospital make sure they're both doing ok." Donna says standing up.

"Which hospital?" Jessica asks.

"Mercy."

"Let me know when you know something and tell me how there both doing because if what you say is true then Harvey isn't going to be doing too well you know how he is with his emotions." Jessica tells Donna.

"Why do you think I'm going I care about both of them and they're both going to need me." Donna says beginning to leave Jessica's office then realising something "Harvey said not to tell anyone but you until we know something." She says turning back around to face Jessica.

"I won't." Jessica informs Donna who nods and leaves.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits **

On the way to the hospital Mike had a seizure and his blood pressure plummets once they put an IV of saline up his pressure improves a little but not much. Once they reach the hospital Mike gets CT's and X-rays before taken straight to theatre to repair the internal bleeding and to relieve the small bled that Mike has in his brain. While Mike gets rushed to Surgery Harvey gets told to go to the waiting room that the doctor will give him news as soon as there is some.

After about 30 minutes of Harvey worrying and being angry at himself that he didn't go and cheek on Mike sooner Donna arrives.

"Harvey how is he?" She asks rushing over to sit next to him.

"Internal bleeding and a bleed in the brain he had a seizure in the ambulance and his blood pressure plummeted you there operating on both you didn't see him Donna he was on the floor he didn't have his shirt on when I found him, he had bruises everywhere I tried everything I could think of to get him to wake but he wouldn't wake I was so scared." Harvey tells his friend putting his head in his hand. Donna is beyond shocked the only time he heard him this worried was when his brother was in the hospital but even then he didn't sound like he was in this much pain, he must really be hurting and worried for Mike to show this much emotion.

Donna does the only thing she can think of and grabs her boss/friends hand to tell him that he's not alone "Mike is strong Harvey he is going to fight." Donna tells him.

"What if he can't fight anymore Donna, I don't know how long he was like that what if I was too late, why didn't I go check on him when he didn't answer the first time?" Harvey says getting up and pacing the waiting room.

Donna gets up and walks over to him "You can't blame yourself Harvey you got there as soon as you could, Mike is in the hands of the Doctors they will do their best." Donna tells her boss.

Harvey nods as Donna goes and sits back down while Harvey continues to pace.

After two hours a doctor comes out and says "Is there anyone here for Mike Ross?" He asks.

"Yes." Donna and Harvey say walking up to the doctor.

"Mr Ross Is currently in stable but critical condition he is out of surgery and is currently being moved to ICU, now according to Mr Ross's records his grandmother is his next of kin and legally I can't tell you anymore unless she says I can." The doctor tells Donna and Harvey.

"If you can't tell us anything can we at least sit with him?" Harvey asks trying to remain calm though he is angry.

"I'm sorry, once again not unless his grandmother says that you can the rules for being with patients who are in ICU are very strict so unless I am informed by her that I can't keep you updated or let you visit Mr Ross." The doctor tells Harvey and Donna.

Harvey looks like he wants to attack the doctor so Donna puts a calming hand on his arm and addresses the doctor "His grandmother is sick and elderly she is a high care facility that she is only allowed to leave for 2 hours a day, is there any way that we can see for ourselves that he is ok before his grandmother arrives?" Donna asks the doctor.

"I'm sorry but the rules cannot be bent or broken, excuse me." The doctor says leaving.

"Where are you going?" Donna asks Harvey as she turned to address him but he was already half way across the waiting room.

"I'm going to get his grandmother, now that we know something its time she knows and I want to see Mike and this is the only way that is going to happen." Harvey says leaving.

"I'll wait for you here." Donna yells to Harvey as he leaves before she pulls out her phone to call Jessica.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners **

AN: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed or added to alerts, please review

Donna pulls out her cell phone and goes to her contacts and calls Jessica

"Hi Jessica, its Donna." Donna tells Jessica when she answers.

"How's Mike doing? And how's Harvey handling things?" Jessica asks Donna quickly.

"Mike is out of Surgery we know that he is stable but still in critical condition in the ICU his doctor wouldn't tell us anything or even let us see him because his grandmother who is his next of kin hasn't informed them that we could be told anything." Donna explains to Jessica.

"They didn't tell you anything at all?" Jessica asks surprised.

"No from what Harvey knew in the ambulance he had a seizure and he had internal bleeding that's what he had surgery on." Donna explains to her managing partner.

"How's Harvey doing?" Jessica asks curios not liking that there is still no news about the associate but wanting to know if Harvey is doing ok.

"Harvey almost punched Mike's doctor." Donna tells her.

"He what? Why?" Jessica asks shocked and angry.

"Because he wouldn't tell him how Mike was doing or let us see him." Donna explains to her boss.

Jessica sighs "Put him on the phone." She requests.

"He's not here." Donna informs Jessica.

"Where is he?" Jessica asks surprised as by what Donna has said she would expect him to still be in the waiting area harassing the doctors to they let him see him.

"He went to tell Mike's grandmother, I think he's going to bring her here." Donna tells Jessica.

"Call me if anything changes or if Harvey does hit someone, I'll be there in a few hours to see how you are all doing." Jessica tells Donna.

"Yes Ma'am." Donna says hanging up and sitting back down on one of the chairs.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits **

As soon as Harvey leaves Donna he calls Ray explains what happens and asks if he can come pick him up it turns out that Ray is only a few blocks away so he tells Harvey that he will be there in a few minutes, for which Harvey is very grateful for.

Once Ray arrives Harvey gets in the car and rides in silence to the facility where Mike's grandmother lives. He may not have Mike's memory but as Mike has mentioned it so many times he remembers the name. During the trip Harvey tries to make sense off everything that has happened in the last few hours, Mike called at about 3:30 and he told him to go home which he obviously did was someone waiting for him? Harvey asks himself then dismisses that thought as Mike didn't have his shirt on he must have been home for at least a little while before what ever happened occurred.

"Think Harvey." Harvey says to himself trying to put the pieces together. "The door was broken so whoever it was Mike obviously didn't let them in and if it was a break in things was be gone but Harvey is more than positive that Mike's TV was still there and that would have been the first thing that would have been taken if it was a break in." Harvey thinks to himself then using the knowledge gained from his time at the DA's office he thinks of everything he can possible remember to see if it can give him some clues as to what happened "Ok nothing was broken, the TV wasn't gone the door was broken that means that whoever it was really wanted something, Mike entire torso was bruised which makes it seem more likely that it was personal and the person wanted Mike to pay." Harvey thinks to himself and realises that if he right there is only one person it could have been and if it was who he thinks it is he will make sure he pays. He doesn't think he will ever get the image of Mike lying on his floor bruised barley breathing out of his head. The question is why won't he? He knows that despite what he has said the kid has grown on him over time he has been working for him that he has started to enjoy the kids company that he doesn't want anything to happen to him but that's it right? There friends.

"Friends." Harvey mutters to himself.

That doesn't explain why it felt like his hart was about to explode when he saw Mike on the floor or why he was so angry at the doctor when he wouldn't let him see Mike.

"I was worried about my friend." Harvey tells himself.

But then realises that its more than that, he wasn't just worried about Mike when he found him and when he was in surgery like he would be about Donna or Jessica he was petrified still is he isn't going to make it, that all he could think while he was pacing that waiting room was what would he do if Mike didn't make it? What if he was too late? And that he would do anything if Mike made it through the operation ok, that he would tell the kid he's proud of him tell him how much he enjoys having him in his life even when it doesn't seem like it, that he is going to be a great lawyer, he would tell him that he has gotten so used to him being in his life that he wouldn't want him not to be there.

"Holy crap the kid got to me, I think I'm in love with him." Harvey mutters to himself coming to the shocking revelation, "That's why I risked everything so that he could stay at the firm I don't want to be without him, I love him." Harvey mutters to himself wondering why he didn't realise this sooner. He begins to think about everything that has happened and he realises that he has felt this way for a while he just hasn't allowed himself to admit it that over the past few months he has gotten closer to Mike he has allowed the kid to get close to him to see the sides of him that no one sees. Harvey sits in shock for a few more minutes then makes a promise to him that until Mike is out of the woods and out of hospital he will not be anything other than a friend to him, he will not tell him how he feels. Mike is going to need to focus on healing and getting better not being in relationship

"Wait do I even want a relationship?" Harvey asks himself confused then he realises that yes he does that ever since Mike came into his life he has been different that he has become used to Mike being in his life and that he doesn't want that to change. He remembers that when he first meet Mike he thought he was good-looking still does think that, but its more than that remembering how he was feeling sitting on that floor holding Mikes hand and only wishing that Mike would wake up that he would be ok. How much it hurt him to see Mike hurt and how his felt like he could barely breath when Mike's blood pressure went down in the ambulance and he had that seizure and he realises that he has never felt like before not with Scottie not Greg the man he dated for a little while when he worked for the DA, nobody. "Once he is ok I will tell him, not beforehand." Harvey promises himself not even allowing himself to think what he is going to do if he isn't going to be ok.

"Harvey we're here." Ray tells him shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks Ray, take a park this could take a little while." Harvey tells his driver getting out of his car making his way to the door to have what is sure is going to be an impossible hard conversation.

"Hallo I'm here to see Mrs Ross, where can I find her?" Harvey asks the receptionists.

"Down the hall, high dependence wing room 3." The receptionist tells Harvey.

"Thank you." Harvey tells her walking away he makes his way down the corridor and finds the door which says high dependence he discovers that he has speak into a phone to gain entrance.

"Yes?" The voice says.

"I'm here to see Mrs Ross." Harvey tell the voice.

"Relationship to Mrs Ross?" The voice asks.

"I'm her grandsons boss he has been hurt I here to inform Mrs Ross about the situation and take her to see him." Harvey tells informs the person.

Suddenly the door opens and Harvey is allowed entrance as he begins to walk down the corridor he sees a young nurse with red hair walking towards him "Is Mike ok?" The nurse asks him "He comes here to see his grandmother all the time he is always very pleasant to everyone, he bought us muffins a few days ago to say thank you for everything we do for his grandmother"

"He's currently in ICU but because his grandmother is his next of kin I don't know much more than that." Harvey tells the nurse.

"I'll take you to her room." The nurse tells Harvey.

"Thank you." Harvey tells the nurse smiling a little at the fact that Mike bought muffins for everyone it sounds like something he would do.

"Her room is there." The Nurse tells him pointing to the room as she walks away.

"Thank you." Harvey tells the nurse taking a deep breath before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

"Come in." The voice answers.

Harvey opens the door and see's Mike's grandmother sitting at her table playing cards she looks up when she hears him enter.

"Mrs Ross I'm .." Harvey begins to explain but is cut off by her.

"Harvey Spencer, Michael's boss he has told me all about you please take a seat." Mrs Ross tells Harvey, who nods and walks over and takes the seat across from her.

"What's happened to my grandson?" She asks Harvey as he sits down.

Harvey gives her a surprised look.

"As I said Michael has told me all about you, for you to be here without him something must have happened to him something bad." Mike's grandmother tells Harvey.

"Your right something has happened Mrs Ross." Harvey tells her once again getting cut off.

"Call me Veronica dear." She tells Harvey.

"Veronica, Mike has been hurt I went to his apartment this morning as he was late for work and he wasn't answering his phone when I got there I found Mike unconscious on his floor he had bruising all over his torso and his pulse was week I called the paramedics and he was rushed into surgery for internal bleeding and a brain injury he got out of surgery not too long ago and he is currently in the ICU in critical but stable condition as I'm a not his next of kin they didn't tell me anymore and I wasn't allowed to see him, I'm sorry that I waiting so long to inform you but I remembered that Mike told me that you could only leave hear for two hours a day and I thought it would be better if I waited so that you could spend those two hours with Mike instead of a waiting room and I wanted to tell you myself in person as I know how important you are to Mike." Harvey tells Mike Grandmother hoping that she is ok with him waiting.

Veronica is very worried and tells Harvey "I am glad you decided to wait I would have spent this entire time worrying about him if you did and I am thankful that you came here to tell me yourself, can we go see my grandson?"

"Of course, I'll wait outside while you get ready." Harvey tells her getting up and going to go and wait out in the hall.

About 10 minutes latter Mrs Ross walks out "I have to inform Juliet where I am going." She tells Harvey and they walk over to the desk where the nurse who showed Harvey where Mrs Ross's room is waiting.

"I'll walk you out." The nurse tells Harvey and Veronica filling out the necessary paper work to allow Veronica to leave.

"Mr Spencer." The nurse says to Harvey just as they are about to leave.

"Yes?" Harvey asks.

"She is required to be back by 2 pm."

"I'll remember that." Harvey tells the nurse and he and Veronica leave head outside and to where Ray is waiting.

On the car trip form the nursing home to the hospital though he won't admit it to anyone Harvey is a little nervous as he has no idea what to say or do around Mrs Ross.

"I wanted to say thank you Mr Spencer." Veronica tells him.

"It's Harvey, what for ma'am?" Harvey asks confused about what she could be thanking him for.

"Now I told you none of this ma'am business it's Veronica I wanted to thank you for giving Michael the job despite everything else he has so much potential that he was wasting he wasn't doing too well he was going down a dark part but after he started working for you he improved he became the boy I once knew again, so thank you." Veronica tells Harvey.

"No need to say thank you Veronica" Harvey tells her.

After a little bit of time they arrive back out the fount of Mercy hospital "I'll call you when I need you." Harvey tells Ray.

Together Harvey and Veronica head up to the waiting room where Donna is waiting.

"Harvey, your back." Donna says walking over to them sounding relived.

"Has something else happened?" Harvey asks his mind going to the worst possibility.

"Not that I know of." Donna tells Harvey.

"Oh Donna this is Veronica Mike's grandmother." Harvey says introducing the two women to each other

"It's nice to finally put a face to the voice; I'm pleased to meet you Mrs Ross." Donna says shaking her hand.

"It's Veronica dear and I'm pleased to meet you two." Veronica tells Donna.

"Let's go see how Mike is." Harvey says walking over to the reception desk where a nurse is at the computer.

"Hallo, this Is Veronica Ross she is Michael Ross's grandmother's next of kin she would like to talk to Mike's doctor and see her grandson." Harvey tells the Nurse.

"I'll have him paged, please take a seat." The nurse tells the group.

Everyone frowns but goes and sits back down. After a few minutes the doctor comes out and Harvey, Donna and Veronica stand up.

"Mrs Ross, I'm Doctor Harrison I was the Doctor who operated on your grandson." The doctor tells Veronica shaking her hand.

"Would you like to go somewhere private where we could talk?" The doctor asks curious.

"No anything you have to tell me you can tell them." Veronica tells the doctor knowing how important Harvey and Donna are to her grandson.

"Let's take a seat." The doctor says walking over to the corner so that they can talk.

"Mr Ross was bought in with severe bruising he also had some internal bleeding from a nick in his spleen due to the force he also has a bruised kidney which also caused minor internal bleeding both have been repaired he also has 5 broken ribs and 4 fractured ribs one of these ribs is getting rather close to his lung and it is possible that it could move and pierce his lung, he also he is going to be in a lot pain when he wakes up due to the amount of bruising and the broken ribs he has, now his head injuries." The doctor explains

"Injures as in more than one?" Harvey says worried.

"Yes Mr Ross hit his head which caused a concussion which is the reason he was unconscious for so long while he was unconscious a small bleed in his brain which lead to the seizure, we were able to relieve the pressure on his brain due to the bran but due to the bleed and the concussion he has slipped in a coma." The doctor explains to Harvey, Donna and Mike.

"Oh god." Donna says worried putting her hands in front of her mouth.

"How long until he wakes up?" Veronica asks.

"That's hard to tell it could be anywhere from a few hours to a few days." The doctor tells them.

"But he will wake up right?" Harvey asks worried.

"All the signs are positive it just may take some time for him to wake up." The doctor tells the three.

Harvey, Donna and Veronica sit in shock for a few minutes "Can we see him?" Veronica asks.

"Yes, due to Mr Ross being in ICU we have sticked rules about visitors only people approved by his next of kin can visit." The doctor informs the group.

"As I can't be hear more than two hours a day I would like it if Harvey is put down as Michael's next of kin so that if there is an emergency something can be done immediately." Veronica tells the doctor.

"if that is your wish then I can do that." The doctor tells Veronica.

"Veronica are you sure? You barely know me do you really trust me to make decisions for Mike in an emergency?" Harvey asks surprised.

"Michael trusts you and that alone is a miracle that's enough for me I know I can trust you to make the decisions I can't be here enough." Victoria tells Harvey.

"Then I'm honoured." Harvey tells her.

"I'll go and get the paperwork to change Mr Ross's next of kin then I will take you three to see him." The doctor says getting up and returning a few minutes later with the paper work which Veronica and Harvey fill out.

"I'll take you through to him." The doctor says showing them through to Mike. "Oh and the police where hear a little while ago they will come back to talk to Mr Ross when he is awake and they want to talk to you two Mr Spector as you're the one who found him" the doctor tells the group before leaving.

When they get there Mike he is connected to so many monitors, they can't see his torso because of the blankets but they all know that it won't be good.

"Oh Mikey." Victoria says walking over to her grandson and kissing him on the forehead "Who would do this to you."

Donna and Harvey each pull up chairs and sit on either side of him.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Victoria asks Harvey.

"I have a theory but no proof." Harvey tells her.

Victoria nods as Harvey gets back up and pulls another chair over from the other side of the room so that Victoria can sit down.

About an hour later a nurse comes in "Mr Spector I need you to give me the list of the people who are allowed to visit Mr Ross."

"Myself, Donna Paulsen, his grandmother and Jessica Pearson are the only people I can think of. Veronica can you think of anyone else?" Harvey asks her.

"No I can't think of anyone else who can visit him I would like to make sure that Trevor can't come see him though that boy only causes Michael harm." Veronica comments.

"I agree." Harvey tells Veronica not being able to shake the feeling that Trevor is the one who caused these injuries "Under no circumstances is Trevor Evans allowed to visit." Harvey tells the nurse "Anyone else?" He asks looking at Donna seeing if she can think of someone he may have forgotten.

"Um, what about Jenny?" Donna says uncertainly not really sure if she should suggest her or not.

"No need she broke up with him." Veronica tells Donna before Harvey can say something.

Donna and Harvey are both surprised by that but nod "That's it." Harvey tells the nurse who nods and leaves.

"I saw your face when I said that Trevor couldn't come to visit, you think he has something to do with this." Veronica says to Harvey.

Harvey sighs "I do, he recently tried to destroy Mike's career I suspect that he as something to do with Jenny breaking up with him the timing is a little suspicious and Mike is sure that he won't stay away despite a conversation that he and Mike had I wouldn't put it past him." Harvey says angrily.

"He told you what Trevor did in high school, I assume." Veronica says to Harvey.

"He did." Harvey answers as Donna sends him a confused look which Harvey returns with a look which says I'll explain latter.

The three sit in silence all looking at Mike half an hour Veronica realises that she has to get going "I'll go with you." Donna says to Veronica wanting to spend a bit of time with Veronica and also wanting to give Harvey some time alone with Mike.

"Jessica should be coming in at some point." Donna tells Harvey who nods.

"Call me if something happens?" Victoria says to Harvey.

"Of course." Harvey tells her.

"Be back soon." Donna tells Harvey before she and Victoria leaves and Harvey pulls his chair a bit closer to the Mike's bed and just watches him.

"You better wake up kid." Harvey says walking standing up and running his hand trough Mikes hair.

Donna rids with Victoria back to the nursing home and then gets Ray to take her to Harvey's apartment so that she can grab him some more comfortable clothes as she has a feeling that Harvey won't be leaving for a while.

When Donna gets back to the hospital she sees Jessica getting out of her car.

"Where did you go?" Jessica asks Donna when she sees her.

"Mike's grandmother had to go back to the nursing home so I went with her then I went to Harvey's apartment to get him soothing more comfortable to wear." Donna explains.

"What's going on? How's Mike?" Jessica asks her as they make their way to the elevator.

"Mike's isn't to good he is currently in a coma due to a combination of a concussion and brain bleed, he has 5 broken ribs 4 fractured ribs, a bruised kidney and nicked spleen and internal bleeding which have been repaired." Donna explains to Jessica.

Jessica is in total shock as they reach the door to ICU where they are both asked their names and who they are coming to visit.

"Oh and Mike's grandmother filed out forms to assign Harvey as Mike's next of kin so that he can make the decisions in emergency's as she can't get here." Donna explains and when they begin to walk to the corridor where Mike is they see Harvey standing outside staring through the window to Mike's room.

"Harvey what's going on?" Donna asks worried as she and Jessica walk faster to get to him.

"They think his rib moved and punched his lung his stats have gone way down and there trying to stabilise him, they kicked me out" Harvey explains to Jessica and Donna who stand either side of him waiting for news.

"What's going on?" Harvey asks worried as Nurses wheel Mike out and down the corridor in a rush a few minutes later.

One nurse stays behind while the others race Mike off in the other direction "One of his broken ribs punctured his lung we put a chest tube in and it bring his vitals up a little but then they plummeted again, he's being raced to surgery where he can they're going to x-rays and then operate they think that due to how many blows he took and how many ribs he broke and fractured its suspected that one of them may have splinted and punched his heart or one of his other major organs." The nurse explains.

Harvey, Jessica and Donna are standing in total shock "If one did pierce his heart what are his chances?" Jessica asks concerned.

"Every situation is different but due to all of Mr Ross's injury's it is going to be a difficult operation I won't lie to you his chances aren't very good." The nurse tells the three "Now if you head to the waiting room someone will brief you soon." The nurse says running after the gurney with Mike on.

Jessica looks over to Harvey and Donna and she is shocked at what she sees Donna has silence tears running down her face and Harvey well her heart breaks for Harvey as he looks broken like he is more pain that she thought was possible.

"Let's go to the waiting area, they'll tell us when there is some news." Jessica says putting a hand on both of them and leading them to the waiting area.

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has read and or reviewed, please review. **

**Jessica's POV **

I may not know Mike as well as Harvey or Donna but I am worried for the kid especially after the Nurse just told us that his chances aren't good.

"Let's go to the waiting area, they'll tell us when there is some news." I tell Donna and Harvey putting a hand on each of their arms to lead them to the waiting area. We make the short walk in silence as we do I look at my two friends and I see that Donna is still has tears running down her face and she looks shocked, I don't blame her she has spent a lot of time with Mike so the Nurse telling us that he may not survive would have to be hard for her. Next I turn to Harvey and I am shocked as in all the many years I have known him I have never seen him look like this he looks broken, he looks like he is a few minutes away from complete falling apart and it's in this minute when I realises that Donna was right Harvey is in love with the kid and now he has to face the real possibility of losing him before he has the chance to tell him.

After a few minutes we get to the waiting room and I sit between Donna and Harvey realising that both of them are in bad shape at the moment.

"How about I go and get some coffee." I suggest but I don't receive any sign back from either Donna or Harvey that they even herd me let alone whether they want something.

I sigh get up and head to the coffee machine down the hall getting some coffee for them both as I want to feel like I'm doing something anything to help them. I return to them a few minutes later with three cups of coffee, I place the coffee in front of them on the table,

"Thank you." Donna tells me grabbing the coffee I got her.

Once again I turn to Harvey as see he is completely zoned out he is just staring at the door that Mike was taken through. The three of us sit in silence for a few more minutes before I realises something

"His grandmother, she would want to know what's going on." I say to Donna and Harvey.

"You're right." Donna says wiping the tears from her eyes. "I have Victoria's number." Donna says searching through her handbag finally finding the number.

"I'll call her." I tell Donna sticking out my hand to collect the number.

"Thank you." Donna tells me and I can tell that she is relieved that she isn't the one who has to make this call.

I collect the number and head outside where I can make the call to Mrs Ross that once again her grandson has been rushed to surgery. Once I get outside I pull out my cell and call the number that Donna gave me.

"Hallo." A kind voice answers after a few rings.

"Mrs Ross?" I ask uncertainly.

"Yes, who is this?" Mike's grandmother answers.

"Hallo Mrs Ross, its Jessica Pearson calling, I am your grandsons..." I begin to tell Mrs Ross but she cuts me off.

"Boss, I know who you are Michael has told me about you and Harvey and Donna talked about you a bit today. What's wrong? Has something else happen to Michael?" Mrs Ross asks and I can hear the worry in her voice.

"Yes Mrs Ross, something else has happened." I tell the poor woman sadly "One of his ribs punched his lung, they were able to stabilises that but he still wasn't doing too well they think that one of his other ribs has punched his heart or one of his other major organs he has been rushed to surgery once again." I tell the poor woman.

"How bad is it?" Mike's grandmother asks me and I can hear the worry in her voice.

I hesitate for a second trying to decide what to say then I realise that the woman deserves the truth "According to one of the nurses who was working on him its bad, all of his injuries make this operation harder and if a splinter of a one of his fractured ribs did puncture his heart it would be bad but we won't know anymore until the doctor come and talks to us." I inform Mike's grandmother.

I hear silence for several minutes and I start to become worried but before I can ask if she is ok Mike's grandmother speaks "Please call me as soon as you know something, I have to go my nurse is here to give me my medication." Mikes grandmother tells me.

"I will make sure that as soon as I know something I give you a call." I tell Mike's grandmother before hanging up. I turn and make my way back up to the ICU waiting area where I see that Donna at least looks a little better than when I left, she still looks worried and upset but she is no longer crying and is actually drinking the coffee I bought. Harvey is a completely different story he hasn't moved a muscle since I left, his coffee is still sitting on the table, he is still staring at the door and I wonder just what he is thinking, and what he is feeling .

"Has he moved, or said anything since I left?" I ask Donna as I sit back down between them.

**Donna's POV **

I shake my head and tell her "No he has just been sitting there staring at the door it's like he's scared that if he looks away he is going to miss news on Mike." I tell Jessica.

Jessica frowns "We should worry about him now shouldn't we." She says to me.

"We should." I confirm as I have never in the long time I have worked for Harvey been his friend have I ever seen him like this.

Jessica looks worriedly at me before looking back at Harvey then back at me again "Do you think there is anything we can do?" Jessica whispers to me worried though at the moment I wonder why she bothered she most likely could have yelled and Harvey wouldn't have flinched.

"No." I answer as the only things that will hell Harvey at the moment is the news that Mike will be ok and if he isn't ok then I don't even want to think of that possibility.

I relax a little bit in to the chair as truth be told I am in shock I never thought I would be waiting in the waiting room of an Intensive care unit waiting and hoping that Mike is going to survive, especially considering I was joking with him yesterday.

The kid has grown on me over the time I have known him I've developed a soft spot for him even becoming a little protective its why despite what I told Harvey I didn't listen into the conversation where I thought Harvey was going to fire Mike I didn't want to hear what Mike would say or do.

I move around a bit on my chair trying to get more comfortable as I turn to look at Jessica and Harvey and I'm surprised as for the first time I notice that Jessica despite the mask she is putting over her emotions that she is worried though I realise that if I hadn't spent as much time around Harvey as I have and I learnt to read people that I wouldn't have noticed it, looks like when they were talking the other night he left an impression. Once again when I see Harvey I become worried. Harvey and I are close everyone knows that but what most people don't know is that Harvey is more than a boss he's my best friend and as his best friend I wish so much that there is something that I could do to help him.

I reach over and to check my phone feeling like I have to have something in my hands I have no missed calls or messages but I decided to look through my pictures just for something to do while I wait for the doctor to come with news that I desperately hope is good. I begin to look through my pictures and I find one that despite everything that is going on makes me smiles it's a picture of Mike and Harvey one that neither knows I took. As I look at the photo I remember when I took it. It was after Harvey had won a case a couple of months ago Mike suggested that they go out for drinks to celebrate; Harvey reluctantly agreed and invited me along. We went out had a few drinks a few more than we all really should have I took the picture as we were heading out to the cabs to take us home, we had to go down some steeps and Mike was a little unstable on his feet he almost fell, Harvey put his arms around him to stabilise him they both had huge smiles on their faces and as they were looking at each other neither noticed that I pulled out my phone and took a picture. I lock my phone and put it back on the table as I become sad and realises that Mike is fighting for his life I may never see that smile on his face again. Not even wanting to think about what that would mean for Harvey I pick up my coffee to take another drink only to discover that it is empty.

"I'm going to get more coffee I'll bring you both another cup." I say getting up and leaving.

**Harvey's POV **

I vaguely hear Donna say something and leave but I don't know what she said I it doesn't matter all that matters at the moment is Mike. All I can do is sit and watch the door where he got taken though as I know that thought there is where he is, it's where doctors and nurses are doing everything that they possibly can to help him

"I won't lie to you his chances aren't very good." Those words keep running through my head and every time they do it hurts a bit more and I can't help but wonder what does that even mean? Not very good does that mean that his chances are kind of good or not at all, I don't know all I know is that I can't lose him, not when I just realised how I feel about him. As I sit here and stare I can almost hear Mike's amused voice saying to me.

"I knew you care"

Yeah I do and when your better I'm going to tell you just how much, I think to myself, so you dam well better survive this I don't show this kind of emotion for just anyone, in face I don't think I've show this kind of emotion to anyone before I don't even think I've felt like this before. When the nurse told us that sentence that I still can't make sense of I felt more pain that I have ever felt before I felt like my heart was being pulled from my chest and that I couldn't breathe, all I want is for him to be ok, he has to be ok so that I can tell him that I love him that he made the great Harvey Spencers cold hart melt, that I don't know what I would do without him, all of a sudden I feel tears beginning to roll down the side of my face and I don't even care that Donna and Jessica can see in this moment all I care about is Mike. I feel pressure on my hand and I realises Jessica has grabbed hold of it, I don't know what to say and I think if I tried I wouldn't be able to say anything so I don't try, and then I realises that Donna isn't sitting on Jessica's other side anymore but she is sitting on mine, and that she like Jessica has grabbed my hand I am thankful for both of them but I can't tell them I can't make the words come out so instead we just sit waiting for news that I want more than anything to be good.

**Normal POV **

About an hour Harvey, Donna and Jessica see Dr Harrison coming through the doors and walks over to them. Harvey, Jessica and Donna all stand up

"How is he?" Harvey surprises himself, Donna and Jessica by managing to ask when Dr Harrison is standing in front of them.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVEW

I really don't know what I think of this chapter so if you could tell me what you think of it I would appreciate it


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has review, read and or added alerts please review **

"As we feared one of Mr Ross's ribs moved and punched his lung causing it to collapse now that was fixed with a chest tube which reinflated him lung, once we inserted the chest tube in Mr Ross's stats went down once more, that's when we rushed him back to surgery as we suspected that a splinter of one of his fractured ribs may have broken off and either pierced his heart or one of his other major organs such as his liver or kidneys, when we arrived in the operating room Mr Ross's heart stopped." Dr Harrison tells Donna, Jessica and Harvey.

As soon as Dr Harrison says the words Mike's heart stopped Harvey almost falls to the ground only remaining standing because Jessica is holding him so that he can't fall.

"Is he?" Donna asks crying not even wanting to ask the question is he dead.

"We managed to get his heart started again, we took x-rays as we opened his chest we discovered that once again our fear was correct and a bone fragment has broken off and pierced his heart, we managed to remove the fragment and repair the damage, we used stabilisation plates on his ribs to attempt to prevent this occurring again, it's not a procedure we like to do as in some cases it can make things worse but we felt that given the circumstances that was the best option. Mr Ross is incredibly lucky usually a rib fragment piecing the heart is fatal but as Mr Ross' is unconscious his body is in the resting faze so his heart isn't pumping as hard as it would be, allowing for the fragment to only slightly puncture his heart no go all the way in Mr Ross's head injures saved him from being killed by the fragment. he is currently back in ICU, doing as well as can be expected, he is intubated and sedated and he will continue to be for the next 24 hours, if in 24 hours he is still stable and after running an x-rays and monitoring his heart we feel that he is stable enough we will lift the sedation and remove the intubation but due to his head injury he may not wake up right away." Dr Harrison explains to Donna, Harvey and Jessica.

"He is going to wake up isn't he?" Jessica asks.

"He should, it's hard to tell with head injuries as they can be unpredictable but at the moment if he remains stable over the next 24 hours once we remove the sedation there isn't any reason why he shouldn't wake up" Dr Harrison explains.

"Can we see him?" Harvey asks only hearing bits of what the doctor said only wanting to see Mike.

"Of course I'll take you to him." The doctor says leading Harvey, Donna and Jessica to Mike's room.

When they enter Mike's room Harvey goes to his left side pulling a chair over so that it is right next to Mike's bed then whispers something In his ear and grabs his hand.

"Just page if you need anything." The doctor tells him before leaving.

"Thank you." Jessica tells him as Donna pulls a chair up to Mikes right side and gives him a motherly kiss on the forehead, before sitting down and taking his right hand.

"I'll go give Veronica a call let her know that he is out of surgery." Jessica informs Donna and Harvey before leaving ICU and heading back down stairs where she can make the call.

"Hallo." Mike's grandmother says answering the phone.

"Mrs Ross, its Jessica Pearson." Jessica informs Veronica.

"How's Michael?" Veronica asks sounding eager to know but scared of what the answer is going to be.

"He is back in ICU and doing as well as can be expected, a fragment did pierce his heart but they were able to repair the damage and is sedated but stable." Jessica informs Mike's grandmother.

"Oh thank Heavens, he's all I have I can't loss him." Mikes grandmother tells Jessica.

"Do you require a car to come and pick you up so that you can see him tomorrow?" Jessica asks Veronica feeling that if she does she will arrange for one.

"Donna has arranged for Ray to come and pick me up tomorrow afternoon." Veronica tells Jessica.

"Ah ok, do you need anything Mrs Ross?" Jessica asks curious.

"It's Veronica dear, and no I'm ok just call me if anything changes with my grandson." Veronica tells Jessica.

"Consider that done, good night Veronica." Jessica tells Mike's grandmother.

"Good night Ms Pearson."

"Jessica." Jessica corrects.

"Jessica."

Jessica hangs up the phone before stopping to get more coffee and heading back up stairs. Once she gets back to Mike's room she hands the coffee to Donna

"Thanks."

And then to Harvey who actually accepts it takes a sip and places it on the draws next to him.

Jessica grabs the third chair in the room and pulls it over and sits down next to Donna.

"Both of you have paid leave for the next week so that you can be here for Mike." Jessica tells the two people that she is closes in the world to.

"Thank you." Harvey tells her.

"No need I assumed that if I didn't give it to you, you wouldn't have shown up to work anyway. " Jessica tells Harvey.

"What are you going to tell the firm?" Donna asks knowing that people like Lewis are going to question why Mike, Harvey and her aren't there and that there will most likely be rumours if they aren't told something.

"If you are ok with it." Jessica begins to say looking at Harvey "I was going to tell them the truth. tell them that Mike was attacked and that he is badly hurt in the ICU of hospital and that I have given you both time off to be with him. "

Harvey nods "Tell them that."

"Also tell them that they may not be able to visit as all visitors have to be approved by Harvey." Donna tells Jessica.

"I didn't have any problem, or was that because I was with you?" Jessica asks Donna confused.

"You were put on the approved list of visitors by Harvey." Donna tells Jessica who nods.

"If the person who told you about Mike's secret come to the firm don't tell him anything and call the police." Harvey tells Jessica taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why?" Jessica asks confused.

"Because I'm positive that that asshole is the one who did this to Mike." Harvey says angrily.

Jessica nods deciding not to question why he thinks that.

The three sit in silence for about 10 more minutes when a nurse comes in.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are about to end, in the ICU a patient is allowed one visitor to stay with them throughout non visiting hours if the next of kin says its ok." The nurse tell Donna, Jessica and Harvey.

"I'm his next of kin and I wish to stay." Harvey tells the nurse.

"Of course." The nurse tells him "I'm sorry but you two need to leave." The nurse tells Jessica and Donna.

Jessica and Donna nod, Donna gives Mike a gentle hug before moving out of the way so that Jessica can get to him.

Jessica feels a bit awkward so she just says to him "Keep fighting."

"Harvey here." Donna says handing Harvey the bag that she bought over earlier. "It has a more casual change of clothes in it I thought you would be more comfortable in it.

"Thank you." Harvey tells her accepting the bag.

"I'll come back in tomorrow after night call if you need anything." Jessica tells Harvey who nods.

"What time does visiting hours start in the morning?" Donna asks the nurse.

"8am." The nurse tells her.

"I'll be back then, I'll bring breakfast." Donna tells Harvey before she and Jessica leave.

"He was crying." Jessica tells Donna in complete shock as they walk away.

"He was, I'm as shocked as you." Donna tells Jessica.

"He never shows the kind of emotion." Jessica comments.

"The way he is with Mike I don't think he has felt this kind of emotion before." Donna says to Jessica as that's what it seems like from what she has seen.

"Do you think he is going to be ok?" Jessica asks curious.

"Only if Mike is." Donna tells her boss.

"See you tomorrow." Jessica tells Donna as they head in different directions.

"See you tomorrow." Donna responds.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits **

Deciding to look in the bag of what Donna bought Harvey reluctantly lets go of Mike's hand as he looks through the bag, in it he finds his favourite Harvard hoddie and his favourite pair of comfortable jeans, he smiles a little at how well his assistance knows him before getting up heading into the joint bathroom to get change when he returns a minute later he wonders what he is going to do with his suit then he notices that Donna also put a garment bag in there he grabs it out and places his suit in it then hangs it from the curtain railing on the widow. Once he is done doing that he returns to his seat next to Mike where he makes himself a comfortable as possible while still holding Mikes hand.

Most of the night Harvey stays awake watching Mike and the monitors making sure that he is ok. At about 4 he falls asleep still holding Mike's hand.

That is the same position Donna finds them in when she returns at 8 with coffee and some breakfast. She places the food and coffee on the table at the end of the bed trying to decided what to do, she knows that Harvey needs sleep but she also knows that he needs food. Deciding to get him to grab food Donna goes over and wakes him up.

"Donna? What's going on? Mike is he ok? How long have I been asleep for?" Harvey asks confused as he begins to wake up.

"I have no idea how long you have been asleep for, Mike's find I bought breakfast and coffee." Donna explains to Harvey handing him his food and coffee.

"Thanks." Harvey tells Donna as she sits back down in the seat she was sitting in the day before.

As they begin to eat Donna decides to try asking something that she knows Harvey won't agree to even though it's something that he needs.

"Why don't you go home for a few hours, have a shower get changed." Donna suggests.

"In fine here." Harvey tells Donna taking a sip of his coffee.

"You herd Dr Harrison they won't be undoing the sedation to later tonight why don't you try going home for a little while." Donna tries once again.

"No, I'm not leaving ok I don't want to hear it again." Harvey tells Donna.

"Ok." Donna says realising that the best option for the minute may be giving up.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits **

Jessica sent a memo around to everyone informing them that they are to meet in the gathering area at 9 for a meeting. Looking at her clock she notices that it is 5 to 9 so she gets up and heads over there.

"Jessica." She hears Lewis's voice say as she begins her walk, she turns around to face him.

"Yes Lewis." She says pleasantly.

"Harvey, Ross and Donna aren't here this is two days in a row they have all been absent they are going to miss your compulsory meeting." Lewis tells her.

"I am aware why they are all away and they have my ok in being so." Jessica tells Lewis as they enter the meeting area.

Lewis looks surprised "What are they working on do they need my help?" Lewis asks her.

"They are doing fine by themselves now if you excuse me I have a meeting to start." Jessica tells Lewis walking to the front of the room.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting." Jessica tells the group which becomes silence as soon as she starts talking "Now as many of you may have noticed Harvey Spector, Mike Ross and Donna aren't hear today and they were absent yesterday as well now this meeting is so that I can tell you why, in the early hours of yesterday morning Mr Ross was attacked in his apartment he suffered a concussion, a bled in his brain, 4 fractured ribs, 5 broken ribs, internal bleeding, a bruised kidney and a nicked spleen, which caused internal bleeding also late yesterday afternoon one of Mr Ross's broken ribs moved and pieced his lung causing it to collapse also yesterday afternoon a splinter of one of his fractured ribs broke off and pierced his heart, he required emergency surgery because of this he is currently in the ICU sedated and intubated, despite all this he is stable for the moment. Harvey went to Mr Ross's apartment yesterday when he didn't show up for work and it is lucky he did because if he would have come even an hour later in all likelihood Mr Ross would be dead as it stands he nearly died last night. Harvey and Donna spent all day yesterday at the hospital and they will continue to do so, now I must ask that if you are planning to visit that you wait until Mr Ross is out of intensive care or you inform me first as I will have to inform Harvey who has been given Mr Ross's medical power of attorney and next of kin by his grandmother so that he can put your name on the approved visitors list, that is all." Jessica tells the group and they all begin to leave every single person talking about what happened to Mike.

"The kid was seriously hurt, do they know by whom?" Lewis asks surprised coming up to Jessica.

"Not at the moment." Jessica tells Lewis feeling it may be best not to mention Harvey's theory as they begin to leave the room.

Rachel who is standing near Jessica and Lewis is in shock, Mike almost died she didn't even notice that he hadn't been at work for the past few days then she realises that Donna new the hole time and she didn't call even though she knows how close they are, pulling out her cell she dials Donna's number so that she can find out just how bad shape Mike is in.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits **

Donna and Harvey have both finished there breakfast when Donna's cell rings.

"You're not allowed to use cell Phones in the ICU." The nurse who is checking on Mike tells her.

Seeing the caller Id of Rachael Donna answers says "Hang on." Before leaving the room and heading outside the ICU.

"Hallo, sorry I had to leave the ICU." Donna tells Rachel.

"What happened? How is he? Why didn't you call?" Rachel asks.

"How much did Jessica tell you?" Donna asks so she knows what to explain.

"She said that Mike was hurt badly, that he is in ICU she said all of his injuries does he really have that many? And she said that you and Harvey have been there since yesterday, did you stay all night?" Rachel asks Donna talking very quickly.

"I know that Jessica was planning on telling the truth so yes he does have many injuries, he's in pretty bad shape at the moment. He's doing as well as can be expected and to be honest I didn't even think to call. I haven't been here all night Harvey has though the only times he has left his side since he found Mike is when he went to tell his grandmother what happened and when he got rushed to surgery last night, he stayed by Mike's side overnight though." Donna explains to Rachel.

"If Mike was awake he would be happy about that." Rachel comments.

"What do you mean?" Donna asks confused.

"Mike has feelings for Harvey it would make him happy if he knew Harvey was there the whole time." Rachel explains.

"Hang on I thought you said Mike had a thing for you the whole kiss, drunk dial thing, and how do you know he has a feelings for Harvey." Donna says confused.

"Mike told me, we were working late two nights ago it must have been the hours before he went home and it happened, he told me that he didn't get the message I left until the night before he said that why he does like me its more friendship than anything else that I was his only friend at Pearson Hardman that I am one of the very few friends that he has. He also told me that he never should have started to date Jenny because he had feelings for someone else that he had for a long time but he was scared to act on them because his previous relationship had ended badly, he told me that he wanted us to keep our friendship that it meant the world to him and that he didn't want to hurt me. When I asked who he had feelings for he told me that it was Harvey and to tell the truth I wasn't surprised as 90% of things Mike talks about involve Harvey and when I asked if he was going to do anything about it he said know because he was still scared and he didn't know how Harvey felt, I told him that I like our friendship to but I needed some time away from him before we could go back to where we were that's why I didn't think it was odd when I didn't see him all day yesterday." Rachel explains to Donna.

Privately Donna is relived about everything that Rachel just said as even though she is friends with both Rachel and Harvey if she had to choose a side between Harvey and Rachel she would choice Harvey so she glad that Rachel isn't going to be in the way of Mike and Harvey and she is even gladder that he suspicion is right and Mike has feelings for Harvey "Do you want me to get Harvey to put your name on the approve visitors list?" Donna asks Rachel.

"No I'll come and see him when he's out of ICU when he's had a chance to heal a bit, about that why is Harvey Mike's next of kin and power of attorney?" Rachel asks confused.

"Mikes grandmother suggested it after Mike's first operation Harvey and I were waiting for news but as Mike's next of kin hadn't approved it they couldn't tell us anything or even let us see him, when she came she asked for the paperwork to change it to Harvey as she can only leave her facility 2 hours a day and she wanted someone who could be there all the time to have that power." Donna explains then notices a very familiar black car pull up.

"Rachel I've got to go Mike's grandmother just arrived." Donna tells her.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, let me know how Mike is doing." Rachel requests.

"Of course." Donna says hanging up the phone as she walks over to the car she knows as Rays and she is proven correct when the back door opens and Veronica gets out.

"Hallo Veronica." Donna tells her.

"Hallo Donna, how's my grandson doing?" Veronica asks.

"As well as he could possibly be doing." Donna tells her.

"I will see you in one and a half hours Mrs Ross." Ray tells her.

"Yes see you then." Veronica tells Ray as her and Donna head back up to the ICU. When they get there Donna allows Veronica to take the seat that has become hers as she sits in the seat that Jessica was sitting in the night before.

"So what did the doctors say?" Veronica asks Harvey after she gives her grandson a hug.

"They said that he is doing as well as he could be that if everything looks good later tonight they are going to reverse the sedation and remove the intubation and it should only be a matter of time before he wakes up." Harvey explains to the worried grandmother.

"Thank you Harvey for staying here this whole time." Veronica tells him.

"No need ma'am there is no place that I would rather be." Harvey tells her.

An hour and half later when Mrs Ross has to leave Donna goes with her so that she can get some decent food for her and Harvey.

"When they remove this tube and sedation you have to wake up ok kid, your grandmother worried, I'm worried Donna's worried Jessica's worried, you got to wake up." Harvey says to mike running his hand through Mikes hair with one hand while keeping the other where it has been since the night before, holding Mikes.

Donna returns an hour later with subs for her and Harvey plus more coffee. Two to exchange a few words for the rest of the afternoon though not much as it seems like both of them prefer the silence at the moment. Around the same time she came the night before Jessica returns, when she arrives she gives another coffee to both Donna and Harvey.

"Everyone at the firm sends there best wishes, Lewis wanted to come with me but I talked him out of it, suggested he comes in a few days." Jessica tells Harvey.

"Thank you." Harvey says knowing that with how he is feeling at the moment Lewis is one of the last people he wants to see and that if he starts acting how he normally does he is one of the worst for him to.

Jessica takes her seat once more and a few minutes Dr Harrison comes back in.

"You are all welcome to stay but while I am reversing the sedation and removing the intubation I would appreciate it if you would stand over there." Dr Harrison tells them pointing to the wall.

"Mr Spector?" two police offers say standing at the door.

"That's me." Harvey tells them.

"We would like to get your statement if you would step out here with us." The police officers tell him.

Harvey looks at Mike not wanting to be away as the remove the sedation "Once we reverse the sedation there is at least half an hour before he could wake up." Dr Harrison tells Harvey realising that's most likely what he was thinking.

"Go talk to them Harvey we will be with him." Jessica tells him.

"She's right get that over and done with we won't leave I'm promise." Donna tells her boss and friend.

Harvey reluctantly nods and follows the police out to the waiting area. He sits down and explains to him how Mike didn't show up to work and that he went to check on him, and how he found him when they ask if Mike mentioned any problems with anyone he tells them that he recently cut all ties with his former best friend because he didn't approve of his lifestyle and that he admitted to Harvey that he had a feeling that he wouldn't stay away.

"Do you know weather this friend have a history of violence?" the officer asks.

"I'm not certain I do know that when they were in high school he attacked Mike but apart from that I can't be sure." Harvey tells the offices.

"What is this friends name?" One of the offices ask.

"Trevor Evans. Can I get back to Mike now?" Harvey asks.

"Of course." The officers tell Harvey who nods and head back to Mike's room.

"I have reversed the sedation and he should wake up at any time." Dr Harrison tells Harvey, Donna and Jessica.

"And if he doesn't?" Donna asks curious and worried.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it but if in a few days he doesn't wake up then we will run more tests to see if we can find the problem." Dr Harrison tells Harvey, Donna and Jessica before leaving.

When the end of visiting hours come Mike still doesn't show any signs of waking, Jessica and Donna repeat the actions of the last night they say goodbye to Mike then Harvey and as they leave Donna grabs Harvey's suit to take with her to get cleaned. Harvey on the other hand prepares himself for another night by Mikes side though this time he doesn't fall asleep as he is worried about missing when Mike wakes up. When Donna returns when visiting hours start again he is very grateful for the coffee that she brought.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" She asks Harvey frowning at how he looks.

"No." Harvey informs her.

"You really should consider." Donna begins to tell him but gets cut off.

"No." Harvey tells her.

About an hour later Harvey feels pressure on his hand "Mike." He says standing up and he notices that Mike has begun to stir.

"Go get the nurse I think Mikes waking up." Harvey asks Donna.

"Already on it." Donna says leaving the room.

"Mike can you hear me?" Harvey asks.

It is silence for a few minutes at Harvey is beginning to think he imagined it when he hears "Harvey." Mike stutters out as he opens his eyes. Then all a sudden starts to cry in pain "It hurts, why it hurt so much."

"He's waking up, but he's in so much pain." Harvey says to Dr Harrison and the nurses when they come rushing in.

"That's to be expected he isn't on any pain medication because we wanted him to wake up and the type of pain medication we would have given him would have interfered with that." Dr Harrison tells him. "Mr Ross, I need you to focus can you do that." He asks.

"It hurts, it hurts so much." Mike cries out.

"Where going to give you something, I just need you to answer some questions can you do that?" Dr Harrison asks and Mike nods his head though he is still crying "What's your name?"

"Michael James Ross." Mike answers as a nurse tries to move Harvey away "No don't leave me." Mike tells Harvey tightening his hold on Harvey's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." Harvey tells Mike as he lets out another scream of pain.

"This is going to help." Dr Harrison tells Mike giving him an injection realising that Mike is in too much pain to try and answer any questions. Mike continues to cry in pain

Harvey doing the only thing he can think of runs the hand not holding Mike's through his hair and says "It's going to be ok, it's going to be ok, I'm hear I'm not leaving." Feeling useless that he can't take a way Mike pain and hurting himself seeing Mike in so much.

After a few more minutes Mike's cries and screams stop and he is asleep once again.

"I thought you wanted him to wake up." Harvey says to Dr Harrison when Mike fells back to sleep.

"I did, he just passed out from pain the injection I gave him was morphine that takes time to work, and I'm prescribing him IV morphine every few hours he should wake up again in a few hours in less pain though he may not be completely lucid.

"Was that amount of pain normal?" Donna asks from her shocked position standing against the wall.

"Yes, Mr Ross has a huge amount of injury and you have to understand we haven't given him any pain medication since he arrived because we feared that they could worsen his brain injuries as he woke up on his own it was safe to give him some. "

Dr Harrison explains, he faces the nurse and explains to her his instructions before leaving. Harvey and Donna both sit back down both hoping the same thing that the next time Mike wakes he's not screaming and crying in pain.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners **

**Sorry it's been a few days since I updated I had an exam today which I had to study for. **

For the next few hours Mike remains asleep. Veronica comes and spends her two hours of time with her grandson. Harvey and Donna explain to her that Mike woke up for a short amount of time but he was in a lot of pain. When the time comes for Mrs Ross to leave she asks Donna and Harvey to call her once he wakes up again, which they both promise to leave. Around the same time she has been coming the last few days Jessica comes to visit when she does Donna explains to her what happened.

"He was really in that much pain?" Jessica asks Donna taking what has become 'her' seat.

"He was he was screaming and crying it hurt just watching it." Donna tells her.

At that surprising news Jessica looks worriedly at Mike. "How are you doing?" She asks Harvey after a few minutes.

"I'm fine." Harvey tells Jessica.

"I know you well enough to know when you're lying to me Harvey." Jessica tells Harvey.

"I'm worried about him ok, you didn't see him when he woke up Jessica he was screaming and crying and all I wanted to be able to do is take his pain away but I couldn't." Harvey tells Jessica his lack of sleep causing him to tell her things that he would usually keep to himself.

Jessica and Donna exchange worried looks both of them becoming worried for the senior partner "Maybe you should go home and get some sleep you haven't left the hospital in three days you have barely slept, you haven't showered or changed, I'll stay with him." Donna suggests wanting Harvey to finally agree and go home for a little while.

"You haven't left." A horse voice comments.

"Mike." Harvey says surprised and happy "Don't try and move." Harvey tells Mike when he tries to reach for something.

"Water." Mike says and Donna collects and holds the cup so that he can take a drink through the straw.

"I'll go get Dr Harrison." Jessica says leaving the room.

"Thanks Jessica." Harvey tells her.

"How bad?" Mike asks Harvey and Donna winching when he takes a breath.

"That's going to hurt for a while." Harvey tells Mike.

Before Mike has a chance to say anything Dr Harrison comes in "Are Mr Ross it's good to see you awake, now I have some questions I need to ask before we can talk about what's wrong." Dr Harrison tells Mike.

"Ok." Mike tells him.

"Your full name and date of birth." Dr Harrison asks.

"Michael James Ross, 27th of August 1981." Mike tells him.

"Ok good, do you know where you are?" Dr Harrison asks.

Mike raises an eyebrow as if to ask what kind of idiot does this man take me for "Hospital, I'm guessing intensive care." Mike tells Dr Harrison winching as he tries to move slightly.

"You shouldn't try to move." Dr Harrison tells Mike.

"Why?" Mike asks wanting to know just what injuries he has.

"You suffered a concussion, a small bleed in your brain, these two injuries lead to you being in a coma, 5 broken ribs, 4 fractured ribs, a nick in your spleen, a bruised kidney, internal bleeding, also one of your broken ribs pierced your lung leading to it to collapse, also a splinter of one of your fractured lungs broke off and pierced you're heart, we fixed your heart and lung in surgery and we also stabilised your ribs with plates but you still have a chest tube in and due to the amount of damages on your ribs you're going to be in pain whenever you move for a while." Dr Harrison tells Mike.

Mike is shocked but nods.

"Now if you have any other questions don't hesitate to call." Dr Harrison tells Mike before leaving.

"It was bad." Mike says to Harvey surprised.

"It still is." Harvey corrects.

"Jessica visiting hours are about to end we should get going." Donna says to Jessica knowing that visiting hours don't end for another hour but wanting to give Harvey and Mike some time to talk.

"Yeah your right we should get going." Jessica says to Donna realising what she is doing.

"Do you?" Mike asks looking at Harvey not wanting him to go.

"I'm not going anywhere." Harvey tells Mike.

Donna stands up leans forward to Mike and whispers "I'm so glad you're ok." Before doing what she has been doing for the last few days and gives Mike a motherly kiss on the cheek.

"Donna." Mike says embarrassed but at the same time feeling touched by the gesture.

"You didn't complain when you were asleep." Donna tells him.

"I'm glad you're awake Mike." Jessica says giving Mike's hand a squeeze then turning to Harvey "I'll give Veronica a call so she knows what's going on."

Harvey nods.

"Wait Grammy." Mike says surprised.

"Yep, we've all been having some interesting talks, see you at the normal time tomorrow." Donna teases before her and Jessica leave.

"What has she been telling you?" Mike asks worried.

"Nothing bad I promise." Harvey tells Mike sitting back down as he does he notices that he is still holding Mike's hand and he hasn't said anything.

"Who found me? Last thing I remember is my head hitting the floor of my apartment." Mike asks Harvey winching slightly as he talks.

"I did, you didn't show up to work, when you were 20 minutes late Donna started calling when after another 20 you still weren't answering I drove out to your apartment to see what was going on and I found you, called 911." Harvey explains.

"Thank you." Mike tells him.

"No need to thank me Mike." Harvey tells him.

"You haven't left for three days?" Mike asks surprised remembering what Donna was saying when he woke up.

"No, I didn't want to and couldn't be anywhere else when I knew you were here fighting for your life I had to be here with you." Harvey explains surprised at himself for actually saying that.

Mike is shocked but says "Thank you, I'm glad you didn't leave me."

Harvey just smiles back at Mike who tries and moves position slightly causing him to let out a cry of pain.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Harvey asks worried.

"Tried to move, my body didn't like it." Mike tells Harvey clearly trying to stop himself from crying.

"It's ok to cry." Harvey tells Mike reaching over and running his hand through Mike hair.

"It hurts." Mike tells Harvey.

"I'll call the nurse." Harvey tells Mike reaching over and pressing the call button.

A few seconds later a nurse enters "What's the problem?" she asks.

"He's in a lot of pain can he get some more pain medication?" Harvey asks the nurse.

"Let me check." The nurse says looking in his file "Yes he can the doctor has written up scrips for it, let me go and get it." The nurse says leaving the room retuning a few minutes later with a syringe which she administers "That will take a few minutes to work." She says before leaving.

"We need to talk don't we? About us" Mike through sobs squeezing Harvey's hand.

"Yeah we do but not now ok, that can wait until your better." Harvey tells Mike.

"You're not leaving right?" Mike asks.

"Not a chance." Harvey tells Mike who smiles before falling back.

"I love you Harvey." Mike mutters as he falls asleep.

Harvey is shocked it was quite so he almost missed it but he is positive that Mike just told him he loved him. Knowing that as Mike was falling asleep and on so much medication that he may not have meant to say that Harvey decides not to say anything unless Mike does first but before he gets comfortable on his chair once more Harvey bends over and gives Mike a gentle kiss on the cheek "I love you two." He says as he does.

Knowing that Mike woke up and that he feels the same way about him. Harvey is able to sleep a bit better than he did the night before. He wakes up at 8:45 and when he does he notices that Mike is awake.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Harvey asks Mike when he notices that he is awake two.

"Better, as long as I don't move or breathe to deep the pain isn't too bad." Mike tells Harvey.

"Then I guess you're going to have to try not to move or breathe deeply for a few days" Harvey tells Mike standing up to stretch his back a bit.

"That chair can't be comfortable." Mike says to Harvey.

"I've gotten used to it." Harvey tells Mike sitting back down.

"Maybe you should go home for a little while; I don't want you in pain for me." Mike tells Harvey.

"Hey, I don't mind I'm not leaving you." Harvey tells Mike looking into his eyes.

"How about when Donna gets hear you go home and have a shower and get a couple of hours sleep." Mike suggests.

"I'll think about it." Harvey tells Mike though to tell the truth he doesn't have any intentions of leaving.

"I meant what I said when I was falling asleep last night." Mike tells Harvey after a few minutes of silence.

"You did." Harvey says to him.

"I did it didn't just come out because of the medication I meant it I've felt this way for a while, I love you." Mike tells Harvey.

Harvey smiles leans over says "I love you two" then gives Mike a kiss. Mike tries to lean forward into the kiss but he winces as he does "Lean back don't try and move." Harvey tells him worried helping him to do so.

"You're really worried, what happened that I didn't know about?" Mike says to Harvey feeling that there is something that the doctor and Harvey hasn't been telling him.

Harvey sighs deciding that it may best for Mike to know "If I would have arrived at your place a few minutes later you would have been dead, if it wasn't for the fact that you had head injuries the splinter piercing your heart would have killed you as it was your heart did stop beating just as they got you into surgery. " Harvey tells him and Mike can see the worry in his face.

"You did arrive on time and I'm ok, in a little bit of pain but that will pass I'm ok." Mike tells Harvey reaching out and grabbing both of Harvey's hands.

"Yeah you're ok now, but the person who did this to you is still out there." Harvey says worried.

"It was Trevor and I have the evidence to prove it." Mike tells Harvey.

"I knew it." Harvey says angry "Hang on what evidence." Harvey says surprised realising everything that Mike said.

"The night after my conversation with Jessica I stopped at an electronic store I bought a micro camera and hid it in my clock face, I thought he would try something like plant some drugs in my apartment then call the cops I wanted to have proof in case he tried, all the information gets sent to my work laptop which I started to keep locked in my desk draw for security, it gets sent to a program protected by 062311-10am, the date and time I met you the first time I thought it fit considering what It is protecting." Mike tells Harvey with a small smile "I'll show the police when I get out of here, then Trevor can finally be out of my life" Mike explains.

"I will take it to them, I'll give them the recording once I watch it I want to see for myself what that bastard did." Harvey says angrily though happy that Mike at least has some proof to prove it was Trevor.

"Harvey listen to me you don't want to see that, trust me on that you don't need to see what happened, don't do that to yourself." Mike tells Harvey worried about what Harvey would do to Trevor if he sees that tape and finds him before the police do.

"Yes I do Mike I want to know exactly what he did to you." Harvey tells Mike angrily and all he can now think of is seeing that footage so he knows just how much to make Trevor pay for if he sees him "I'm going to get it now so this can be over and you can focus on getting better, I'll be right back." Harvey says to Mike a few minutes later kissing him as he leaves wanting to see that footage.

"Harvey NO." Mike yells after him as he leaves winching from pain as he does.

A few seconds after Harvey leaves Mike is trying to move when Donna enters "What are you doing?" She asks walking over and helping back to the middle of the bed "Where was Harvey going he looked livid?" She asks once she helps Mike.

"You have to go stop him Donna, I installed an camera in my apartment its directly connected to my work computer he's going to go watch the attack but once he watches that he is going to want to kill Trevor, he continued to hurt me when I wasn't fighting back that is going to hurt Harvey so much to see that, I have to stop him." Mike says worried about Harvey once again trying to move.

"Ok you're not going anywhere." Donna says to him trying to stop him from moving "Is this computer at the office?" Donna asks him.

"Yes in my desk." Mike tells Donna. "You have to stop him Donna I just told him I love him I can't lose him because he tries to get revenge on Trevor." Mike tells Donna winching and crying in pain as he tries to move

"Ok relax and stop moving, I'll call Jessica she can stop him before he watches it, and I'm going to stay with you so you don't do something stupid like trying to follow him." Donna tells Mike getting helping him back to the middle of her bed then pulling out her cell phone and dialling Jessica's number.

"Jessica, its Donna, you have to stop Harvey."

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners**

"Stop Harvey from doing what?" Jessica asks Donna confused.

"Mike installed a security camera in his apartment the night you called him into the office to talk, he connected it directly to his work laptop which is in his desk draw, it has the footage of his attack on it he told Harvey, he's on his way to the office now to get Mike's laptop and watch the footage you have to stop him from doing that, you know Mike's injuries that attack had to be bad you know what Harvey gets like when someone hurts someone that he loves if he watches that tape you know as well as I do that all Harvey is going to care about is getting revenge, get the laptop before he does stop him from watching it." Donna tells Jessica.

"I will." Jessica says only imagining what Harvey would do if he sees that tape "How's Mike?" Jessica asks concerned.

"Trying to follow Harvey he's not getting too far though." Donna says Jessica.

"Keep, an eye on him I'll call back once I've convinced Harvey not to watch the tape." Jessica tells Donna hanging up the phone and leaving her office planning to grab the office then keep it in her office as she knows that if he can't find the laptop in Mike's desk to her is the first place that Harvey will come. She opens her door to leave she finds Hardman standing there.

"Daniel." Jessica says in a fake pleasant voice.

"Jessica you weren't leaving where you, we have a meeting that you have been putting off for days." Daniel says entering Jessica's office.

"It's been a busy few days, there is something that I have to quickly handle before we can talk though so if you wouldn't mind waiting I'll be back in a few minutes." Jessica tells Hardman.

"I do mind, you have been putting this off for days I have talked to your assistant you have the next forty minutes free so that you can catch me up on every case that the firm my firm is currently handling." Hardman says sitting down at Jessica's desk.

Jessica sighs and looks at her watch Harvey has to come here from the hospital that takes. It will be cutting it close but she should be able to deal with Hardman before getting the laptop before Harvey. She closes her door and heads over to her desk and picks up the file of things that she wants to go through with Daniel before sitting down determine to do it as quick as possible.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits **

While Jessica is dealing with Hardman Harvey is making his way to the firm. Ray picked him up at the hospital and they are currently sitting in morning traffic. During the trip Harvey can't help but think about what he is going to see. He knows Mike's injuries so he knows that Trevor was vicious in his attack but did Mike fight back? Did he manage to hurt that bastard at all, privately Harvey hopes that he did.

After a while Ray pulls up out in front of Pearson Hardman.

"I'll let you know when I need picking up." Harvey tells Ray as he exits the car and heads inside as he walks into the building and down to the associate area Harvey is well aware that people are looking at him and he's not surprised it rare for him to come in not wearing a suit let alone also looking like he hasn't showered for days, which he hasn't but they don't know that.

He heads down to the associates cubical and uses the spare key to the desk he has as Mike's boss to open the bottom draw and pull out the laptop once he gets it he closes the draw and heads us to his office. During the trip up there he runs into Louis.

"You do realises that we have a dress code not to mention a hygiene one." Louis says to Harvey frowning when he sees him.

"Go to hell Louis." Harvey tells him walking right by him.

"No you're going to listen to me." Louis says standing in front of Harvey "You think you're above the rules but you coming to work looking like that puts us all in a bad light, it's a disgrace." Louis says to Harvey.

Harvey can feel his anger building and he can tell that it is very close to exploding "You really don't want to piss me off Louis not today because I will kick your ass up and down this corridor. I look like this because I have spent the past three days at the hospital with Mike waiting for him to wake up, his heart stopped beating he almost died all because of someone he once considered his best friend beat him almost to death I haven't showed, barely sleep and been basically living off of coffee for the past few days so I really don't want to deal with you and your shit right now I want to get the proof that will put the person who attacked Mike away and then get back to him, so you can either get out of my way or I can make you." Harvey tells Louis angrily.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits **

Jessica finishes her meeting with Daniel before she heads down to the Associate area hoping that Harvey hasn't been yet. When she gets down there she checks Mike's desk and discovers that the laptop isn't there she realises that Harvey must have been here she looks around the room and she notices one of the other associates watching her one she recognizes as Louis's "You has Harvey been down here at all?" She asks him.

"Yes Ms Pearson ma'am, he got something out of Ross's desk and left." Kyle tells her.

"How long ago?" Jessica asks standing wanting to know if she has a chance to stop him before he watches the footage.

"A few minutes ago ma'am." Kyle tells her.

Jessica heads out of the associate area walking fast not running which would be inappropriate for a managing partner just walking fast up stairs to Harvey's office where she guesses that he would have taken the laptop.

When she gets to the floor she sees Louis standing and staring at Harvey's retreating figure heading into his office.

"Jessica." Louis says as she walks past.

"Not now Louis." Jessica says following Harvey.

Jessica enters Harvey's office and closes the door behind her realising that she has made it on time that he wouldn't have had time to find and watch the footage.

"You don't want to see that." Jessica tells Harvey.

"I have to Jess." Harvey tells her and Jessica is surprised as Harvey doesn't call her Jess much anymore he called her that when they first meet when he was a loss screw up kid and now days the only times he does is when he is feeling like that loss kid again.

"No you don't." Jessica says walking over and standing behind him "You knew what happened to Mike watching that will only cause you more pain, and you've been through enough pain the last few days." Jessica tells him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What about Mike he's been through more pain than I have in the last few days I need to know everything so that I can help him, I don't want to screw this one up Jess." Harvey tells her.

"I get that you want to help him Harvey but what will watching that tape do, if you watch it its worse than you have been picturing what are you going to do?" Jessica asks Harvey.

"I'll find Trevor and kick his ass, but that's the thing Jessica nothing can be as bad as what I have been picturing I need to know so that I can stop picturing it." Harvey tells Jessica.

Jessica sighs understanding where he is coming from "Let's make a deal, we will watch that tape, together then we will take it to the police station and they will find and deal with Trevor, you won't go after him instead you will go back to hospital to be with the man you love and help him get better." Jessica tells him.

"I don't think I can promise that I won't go after Trevor and not be lying." Harvey tells Jessica.

Jessica sighs she didn't think it would be that easy so then she decides to try another tactic "Think about it Harvey if you go after Trevor you're just going to get yourself in trouble or you're going to get yourself hurt or worse you've seen what he has done to Mike you know what he is capable of. Yes going after Trevor might make you feel better in the moment but then what if you go after Trevor no matter the outcome its likely you're going to be separated from Mike and I know that's the last thing you want but if you just give this to the police they can focus on finding and dealing with Trevor, you can focus on Mike and helping him to get better." She explains to him.

Harvey is silent for several minutes and Jessica can tell that he is thinking about what she said.

"Ok we do it your way." Harvey tells her as he finds the right place in the footage.

Jessica lets out a sigh of relief glad that she got Harvey to see sense she would have preferred that Harvey not watch the footage at all but she realised that he wasn't going to let that go that no matter what he was going to watch the tape.

"He's Mike entering his apartment that morning." Harvey says.

"Are you positive you want to watch that?" Jessica asks Harvey.

"Yes." Harvey answers pressing play.

Harvey and Jessica watch in shocked silence the whole thing they watch Mike come home they watch him go to the door and not answer it and they see Trevor break the door in and attack Mike. Both of them becoming beyond angry and upset as they watch what Trevor did.

"He only got one punch in, that bastard continued to kick him even after Mike was down." Harvey says angry as tears roll down the side of his face.

"I know." Jessica tells Harvey giving his shoulder a squeeze also upset about what they just saw.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits **

Donna is sitting with Mike in the seat that has been hers for the last few days watching him making sure that he doesn't once again try and fail to follow Harvey.

"Jessica will stop him." Donna tells Mike.

"What if she can't what if he watches that tape and goes after Trevor and gets himself arrested or worse." Mike tells Donna worried.

"Jessica will talk to him, if she can't get him not to watch the tape she will make sure that he doesn't go after Trevor she will make sure of that." Donna tells Mike reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"I hope so I don't want him to get hurt or ruin his life trying to defend me." Mike tells Donna.

"Jessica won't let him do something stupid." Donna tells the associate.

"He does stupid things all time that Jessica can't stop him from doing." Mike reminds Donna.

"You would be amazed about what Jessica can get him to do." Donna tells Mike but before Mike can respond her phone rings.

"Hallo, yes, ok oh thank heavens, see you soon." Donna tells the person she is on the phone with.

"What happened did Jessica stop him?" Mike asks once again winching as he moves and fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Harvey and Jessica are on their way to drop the tape to the police station they did watch it but Jessica managed to convince him not to go after Trevor they will be back here soon." Donna tells Mike.

"Is he ok?" Mike asks sounding sleepy.

"Sounds like it." Donna tells Mike who closes his eyes "Go to sleep I'll wake you up when Harvey gets back." Donna tells Mike.

"Thank you Donna." Harvey says as he falls asleep.

"Any time kid, Harvey isn't the only one who is protective off you." Donna says to the sleeping man.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners **

**AN:** There are only about 5 chapters left off this story though there could be more or less.

"How's he doing?" Harvey asks Donna when he and Jessica enter Mike's hospital room receiving a slap on the back of the head from Donna in response.

"Donna, what I do?" Harvey asks her confused as Jessica laughs.

"Outside." Donna says dragging Harvey out to the hall. "Do you know how worried Mike was about you? all he kept worrying about what you were going to deal, he tried so many times to follow you only hurting himself in the process." Donna explains but gets cut off by Harvey before she can say anymore.

"Is he ok?" Harvey asks worried.

"He's in a bit of pain, after the tenth time he realised that he wasn't going to be able to move very far he gave up, he fell asleep after Jessica called, but Harvey he was really worried about you all he kept saying if something happened to you it will be all his fault, you have to talk to him." Donna tells Harvey.

Harvey is shocked at Donna's words "You are acting very overprotective almost like a mother." Harvey tells Donna smiling at how protective of Mike Donna has become.

"Someone has to be there for that kid, his grandmother and I were talking he was 11 when his parents were killed Harvey he was still a kid he had his grandmother but she had to work to try and provide for both of them. Apart from his grandmother he hasn't had anyone that he could count on all he has ever been is alone." Donna tells Harvey before heading back into Mike's room.

Harvey stands in the hall surprised he knows that Mike has had a hard life and he knew that Mike felt that his grandmother wasn't the only person that he could trust but he didn't know that his grandmother was the only person who was there for him . Making a promise to himself that he will be there for Mike that he will never be alone again, Harvey turns and goes back into Mike's room and takes his seat back next to Mike.

"I better get back to the office, tell Mike I'll see him later." Jessica tells Harvey and Donna before leaving.

Harvey and Donna nod.

"You really should dash home and have a shower Harvey, you smell and look like crap Veronica will be here soon, he will be talking to his grandmother and I'll be here he won't be alone." Donna tells Harvey.

Harvey thinks about it then says "I'll be back in an hour." He says before giving Mike a kiss on the cheek before leaving finally deciding to stop fighting Donna.

When Harvey gets down stairs he finds Veronica getting out of the Ray's car.

"Harvey where are you of to?" Veronica asks Harvey.

"I'm quickly dashing home it's about time I have a shower." Harvey tells Veronica.

"Good Choice I'll see you later." Veronica tells Harvey.

Harvey smiles at Veronica before getting in Ray's car. He gets Ray to drive him back to his apartment where he has a shower and gets changed into a clean pair of jeans and another one of his Harvard hoddies, before heading back to the hospital.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits**

Veronica heads back upstairs to the ICU and to Mikes room.

"How is he?" She asks Donna when she enters.

"He's doing really well, he's still in pain and tied but he's doing really well." Donna tells Veronica as she bends down and gives her grandson a kiss on the head.

Veronica sits down in Donna's seat like she has been doing since Mike has been in hospital.

"Has he been awake much?" Veronica asks Donna.

"A while." Donna tells the worried grandmother.

"Has he seen what today's date is?" Veronica asks Donna worried.

"Not that I know off why?" Donna asks confused.

"It's the anniversary of his parents death and ever since then on this day he would go to the cemetery to visit them." Veronica explains.

"Oh god, poor Mike." Donna says looking sadly at the boy asleep on the bed.

"I hope he doesn't realises until he's a bit better this day is always hard on him I don't know if he will be able to deal with both his injuries and what today is." Veronica tells Donna.

"If he does realises Jessica, Harvey and I will be here for him." Donna tells her.

"Thank you, I'm so glad and thankful for everything you have done to Mike for the past few days." Veronica tells Donna.

"We all care about Mike, there is no need to say thank you." Donna tells her.

"I am anyway." Veronica tells her.

Donna smiles and sends a text message to Harvey which says '_Veronica just told me that today is the anniversary of Mike's parent's deaths, don't think he has realised yet but he may at some point and according to Veronica he doesn't do too well on the anniversary.'_

A few seconds later Donna gets a reply back from Harvey saying _'thanks for telling me I'll be back soon.' _

"Grammy." Donna and Veronica hear Mikes voice say about 20 minutes later.

"Michael, I'm so glad that you're doing better." Veronica tells Mike as he attempts to try and sit up a little bit.

"Use the bed to help with that." Donna tells the young man using the controls of the bed to help him sit up.

"Thanks Donna, have you come to visit me every day?" Mike asks his grandmother.

"Of course and when I couldn't be here, Harvey, Donna and Jessica have been telling me how you have been doing." Veronica tells her grandson.

"Really." Mike says looking at Donna.

"Of course Mike, we have become great friends with your grandmother." Donna tells him.

"You haven't been telling them embarrassing stories have you?" Mike asks looking at his grandmother worriedly.

"What stories would I possible tell them?" Veronica asks her grandson.

"The story of how I ran away that you are all too fond of telling." Mike suggests.

"Nah, that's boring, I've been telling Donna all the really good ones like when you were 8 and read one of your fathers magazines and then proceeded to question your mother about just what it meant." Veronica teases.

"Oh please no." Mike says worried putting his head in his hands.

"Don't worry kid I won't use them against you the fact that I know will be good enough." Donna tells the worried associated.

"Thank you so much Donna." Mike says sarcastically. "Don't tell Harvey." Mike requests.

"Don't tell Harvey what?" Harvey asks entering the room.

"How worried I was when you went to see that tape." Mike tells Harvey giving him a kiss.

"She already told me that and I'm sorry for worrying you." Harvey tells Mike sitting back down in his seat.

Mikes grandmother stays for another hour and the four spend time talking about all different things. Donna, Harvey and Veronica all are avoiding anything that would remind Mike that is the anniversary of his parents' deaths.

"I better get going it's almost time that I'm due back home." Veronica tells Mike

"Yeah you should get back then." Mike tells his grandmother.

"I love you Michael." Veronica tells Mike bending over and giving him a kiss on the cheek then whispers in his ear "It's about time you and Harvey realised how you feel and I'm happy for you."

"Bye Grammy I love you two and thanks." Mike tells his grandmother.

"I'll walk you down." Donna tells Veronica and the two leave.

"Pass me the paper Harvey." Mike tells his boyfriend referring to the paper that is currently next to Harvey.

"You're meant to be resting." Harvey tells him.

"Reading is resting." Mike objects.

"Not for you not with your memory." Harvey tells Mike hoping he accepts that reason as he knows that if he sees the paper he will see the date.

"Harvey just a couple of pages." Mike requests.

"Nope." Harvey tells Mike.

A few minutes later Donna walks back in "Donna Harvey won't let me read the paper." Mike objects sounding almost like a pouting kid.

"Good you're meant to be resting." Donna tells Mike.

"You sound like my mother." Mike tells Donna then realises something "Mother, what's the date today?" Mike asks Harvey and Donna and he notices that neither of them are looking at him.

"It's the 28th isn't it?" Mike asks Harvey who reluctantly nods deciding not to lie to him considering he figured it out.

"Oh god, I can't even go visit them I can't believe I didn't realise." Mike says before breaking down in tears.

Harvey who hates to see Mike in pain climbs next to him in his bed and gently pulls him into a hug knowing that there is nothing that he can do to help Mike's physical pain but there might be something that he can do to help the emotional pain he is feeling.

"I miss them so much Harvey." Mike says putting his arm around Harvey's chest.

"I know you do." Harvey tells Mike.

Donna looks sadly at the pair and wishes there was something she could do to help but Mike is too sick to leave the hospital and go and visit him.

For a long time Mike continues to cry into Harvey and eventually falls asleep once he does Harvey makes no effort to move but does to turn to Donna "Find out where they are buried and get some flowers delivered there." Harvey tells Donna.

"Of course." Donna says smiling at Harvey as she gets up and leaves the ICU.

When she returns a few minutes later she finds both Harvey and Mike asleep on the bed when she sees them she pulls out her cell phone and takes a picture on her phone and can't help but send it to Jessica a few seconds later her phone rings.

"They look so cute what happened?" Jessica asks Donna when she answers.

"Veronica told me that today is the anniversary of Mike's parents deaths, when we were talking Harvey, Veronica and I made sure we didn't say anything that would make him realises what the day was but after Veronica left Mike made a comment about how I'm acting like his mother and he realised what day it was he started crying and Harvey climbed into bed next to him and held him while he cried they eventually fell asleep." Donna explains to Jessica.

"We're so using that photo against Harvey in the future." Jessica comments.

"Of course." Donna says hanging up the phone.

Harvey and Mike remind asleep for almost an hour only waking up when Dr Harrison comes in to check on Mike and run a few tests. Once he gets all the results back he addresses Mike, Harvey, Donna and Jessica who just arrived.

"Now Mr Ross, you are going to be moved out of the intensive care tomorrow sometime after that you will be in hospital for another few days after that you can go home but I want you on bed rest for three weeks and you are not to go back to work for at the very least a week after that, and even after that month you are going to have issues with physical activities and you may still have pain when you cough or laugh. Now I understand you live alone now when you get out of here I would prefer that you stay with someone else for at the very least the time you are on bed rest, do you have someone you could stay with?." Dr Harrison asks Mike.

"He will be staying with me." Harvey tells Dr Harrison to the surprise of everyone else in the room.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners **

**This is the last chapter I had planned on more but I decided against it. There could be a sequel in the future but I'm not sure. I would like to sincerely thank anyone who has read, reviewed or added to alerts. **

"Harvey are you sure? I can't ask you for that" Mike asks Harvey in complete shock.

"You're not asking I'm offering. You need someone with you for at least a little while and before you say anything I'm not offering because I feel I have to I'm offering because there is nowhere else I would prefer you to be than with me." Harvey tells Mike.

"Thank you." Mike tells Harvey feeling touched by the offer.

"Any time." Harvey tells Mike leaning in and giving Mike a kiss.

"Good, knowing that someone will be with you once I realises you makes me a lot more comfortable." Dr Harrison tells Mike.

"When will that be?" Mike asks Dr Harrison curious.

"Not for at least 4 days after you leave ICU." Dr Harrison tells Mike.

Mike nods.

"Anymore question?" Dr Harrison asks and Mike and Harvey both shake their heads as to say no.

"Just have me paged if you do have any questions." Dr Harrison tells Mike before leaving.

Jessica and Donna once again stay until the end of visiting hours at which point Mike tries to get Harvey to go home.

"How about this, I spend tonight here and then go home tomorrow night." Harvey suggests realising that Mike is going to make sure he goes home at some point and he would prefer it be when Mike is out of ICU.

"If you don't return to 2 the next day you have yourself a deal." Mike tells Harvey.

"12." Harvey counter offers.

"Done." Mike tells Harvey shaking his hand for Harvey to shake.

"We better get going, see you both tomorrow." Donna says to Mike and Harvey as both her and Jessica leave.

"I can't believe Harvey offered to let Mike stay in his condo he always acts like that place is sacred." Jessica says to Donna surprised.

"He loves Mike it's as simple as that." Donna tells Jessica.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits **

Donna returns the following morning just like she has the last few days. Veronica comes and visits and spends time with Mike, Donna and Harvey and the three of them spend the two hours she has where she can visit telling stories. Mike is moved out of the ICU later that afternoon and when Jessica comes for her nightly visit she informs Harvey and Mike that Hardman is coming back early so Donna has to come back to work the next day while Harvey can have a couple more days off neither are very happy about it but they realises that they have no choice. When the end of visiting hours come Harvey keeps the deal he made with Mike and heads home for the first time in days.

The next morning when he is eating his breakfast Mike is surprised by a knock on his door and Rachel walking in.

"Hey I wondered if you were ever going to come visit." Mike says to his friend as she enters his room and sits down on Donna's chair.

"I always planned to visit Mike I just didn't want to do it while you were in ICU." Rachel tells Mike.

"That's understandable it was bad to be honest I don't know how Donna, Jessica, Grammy and Harvey did it." Mike tells Rachel winching a little as he tries to move.

"Are you ok?" Rachael asks worried.

"Fine the pain in usual, I will have it for at least another month." Mike tells Rachel.

"Where's Harvey?" Rachel ask surprised and curious "According to Donna he barely leaves your side."

"Why I am not surprised that you two have been talking, I made a deal with him a couple of days ago to get him to spend some time at home." Mike explains.

"That's good." Rachel comments.

"Harvey and I are together Rachel." Mike says quickly.

Rachel smiles a little "That's grate Mike, I'm not surprised you two are perfect for each other and it has been obvious for a long time that there was something between you." Rachel tells her friend.

"Really?" Mike asks surprised.

"Really." Rachel answers.

"What do you think about that?" Mike asks curious wanting to know how Rachel feels.

"I'm happy for you Mike you and Harvey have the kind of relationship I want to have you get each other and you make each other and as your friend that's what I want for you." Rachel informs Mike.

"Thanks Rachel, I love him." Mike informs Mike.

"Well then congrats Mike." Rachel says with a smile then notices the time "I better get going, I'll call you to see how you are doing." Rachel tells Mike as she gets up and leaves the room.

"Talk to you soon." Mike tells Rachel as she leaves.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits**

A couple of Days later Harvey is sitting on the end of Mike's bed with the table with a chess board between them. After a long conversation Mike finally managed to convince Harvey that if they played in bed playing a game of chess that he would still be resting. Mike is beating Harvey something that he isn't too happy about when Harvey's phone rings.

"Spector." Harvey answers while taking Mike's knight. "Yes, do I have to, why? Of course, be right there." Harvey says hanging up the phone sounding annoyed and angry.

"What's wrong?" Mike asks his boyfriend concerned.

"That was Jessica, Hardman screwed up a deal I closed so I have to go in there and fix what that idiot screwed up." Harvey tells Mike becoming angry at Hardman and annoyed that he has to leave Mike.

"Hardman is a founding partner how could he screw up a deal?" Mike asks surprised.

"Because he's an idiot that's how." Harvey tells Mike as Mike says "Check Mate."

Harvey frowns "I really don't like being beaten not even by you." He informs Mike.

"I know." Mike says with a grin that Makes Harvey wonder if it is what others see when they look at him when he smiles. "You better go deal with the mess Hardman made."

"You're right, be back soon." Harvey says standing up and moving the table out of the way before leaning in and giving Mike a kiss.

"See you when you get back." Mike tells Harvey when they break apart then as Harvey goes to leave Mike realises something "You might want to get changed before you go to the office."

"Yeah you're right I'll get Ray to go by the condo before I head to the office." Harvey comments realising that once again showing up at Pearson Hardman in jeans and a Harvard hoddie wouldn't go down to well with Hardman and possible Jessica.

Harvey smiles at Mike before leaving the room he calls Ray on his way down stairs and after waiting outside the hospital for only 5 minutes Ray shows up he takes Harvey to his condo so that he change into one of his suits before heading to the office. When he gets there he heads straight to Jessica's office.

"What did Hardman do?" Harvey asks entering Jessica's office without even knocking.

"He convinced Harry Henry that changing the terms of the deal from an 8 precent rise to a 9 precent rise was a good idea that it would make things more secure and eventually produce a bigger profit." Jessica explains to the annoyed Senior Partner.

"What!" Harvey says shocked "Harry could barely afford the 8 precent rise a 9 precent rise is out of the question no matter how well it may pay off in the future." Harvey says angrily.

"I know that is why Harry is in conference room C waiting for you so that you could convince him to go back to the original terms." Jessica explains to Harvey.

"Done." Harvey says picking up the folder.

"Harvey I'm sorry about dragging you away from Mike but I had no other option you bought Harry into this firm he trust you, you're the only person who could make him realises that it isn't a smart move." Jessica tells her friend.

"I know, I'll get Harry to agree then I'm going back to the hospital." Harvey tells his boss and friend.

True to his word after almost an hour Harvey manages to convince Harry to agree to the original terms he drops the paper work back into Jessica before heading back to the hospital where he heads straight into Mike room he opens the door and without even realising that there is a person in the room with Mike says

"Hardman is.." but gets cut off by Mike who says "Here." And Harvey looks around the room and is surprised to find Hardman sitting in Donna's usually chair.

"Daniel what are you doing here?" Harvey asks surprised faking a pleasant tone like always does when he is around Hardman.

"I came to see how Mike is doing." Hardman informs Harvey.

"That's kind of you considering you have only met him once." Harvey informs his boss.

"Mike is one of my employees one of my people I always make sure my people are doing ok." Hardman tells Harvey who has to fight a feeling of intense Anger at hearing Hardman call Mike his when he is not.

"How nice of you." Harvey tells Hardman in a tone of voice that would sound pleasant to anyone who didn't know Harvey but as Mike knows him so well he can hear the anger, he decides to interfere.

"I thought it was nice of him as well I was just telling him how I wouldn't have gotten by these past weeks if it wasn't for You, Jessica and Donna that you are truly my friends and that I appreciate what you have done for me." Mike tells Harvey and both of them notice Hardman frown at that.

"Well I better get going Mike I look forward to seeing you back at work." Hardman tells Mike the pleasantly says "Harvey" to Harvey as he leaves.

"What was he doing here?" Harvey asks Mike once Hardman is out of hearing range.

"I think he came to see if he could get some information about you or Jessica because he realised that you both have been spending a lot of time hear but I wouldn't tell him anything." Mike explains to his boyfriend.

"Good, remember what I said watch yourself around him when you get back to work." Harvey tells Mike sitting down on the bed next to him.

"I will." Mike tells Harvey.

"You're watching star trek." Harvey realises when he turns his attention to the TV screen.

"Yep I figured I'd find out why you love it so much." Mike tells Harvey.

"Good you won't regret it this episode is amazing." Harvey tells Mike realising what episode it is.

"Good, but don't tell me what happens." Mike tells Harvey.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits**

A couple of days later the day for Mike to leave the hospital has finally arrive. Dr Harrison has given him the all clear though he informs Mike that he has to be on bed rest for a few more weeks, and once he is sure that Mike understands that he discharges him. Donna without Harvey or Mike knowing has gone to Harvey's condo and made sure that the condo is all stocked with food and other stuff they will need and she is currently waiting there for them to get there.

Harvey is helping Mike get dressed a task that Mike has a bit of difficultly with due to the range of movement required. As he is doing that he realises that Mike has been quite since being distarged and wonders what's wrong.

"What's wrong?" Harvey asks sitting down next to Mike.

"Nothing." Mike tells Harvey.

"Come on Mike talk to me I can tell that something is bothering you." Harvey tells Mike grabbing his hand worried about what's bothering the man he loves.

"I'm happy to be leaving hospital I really am but I can't help but be worried that they haven't caught Trevor yet, I know it's stupid because I don't even think he's stupid enough to go after me again but I can't help but be scared that he is that he is going to hurt me again." Mike admits hating how week that makes him feel.

"Hey you listen to me right now that's not stupid Trevor hurt you badly its ok to be scared that he is going to hurt you again. But I won't let him, there is a doorman on my building that has seen Trevor's picture and he knows that if he sees him to call the police, and I promise you Mike I will do everything I possibly can to protect you." Harvey tells Mike putting his arm around the frightened Man.

"Thank you." Mike say leaning into the hug.

"So you ready to go home?" Harvey asks Mike after a few minutes of silence.

Mike smiles at Harvey "Home I like sound of that."

"Good, because I have no intention of letting that change anytime soon." Harvey tells Mike as he helps him to the wheelchair and then he pushes Mike out of the room and out of the hospital.

THE END

Once again a huge thankyou to anyone who has read, reviewed or added to alerts. I may write a sequel at some point but for now look out for my new Suits story _The Secrets We Keep. _The first chapter of which will most likely be up to tomorrow.


End file.
